All of the World
by Rosabell
Summary: AU Kinomoto Sakura's a cunning,intelligent,ruthless lieutenant of the Imperial Japanese Army during WWII.Li Syaoran's a young genius leader of the Chinese Communist Party, fighting against the Japanese.Despite their opposing sides, the two fall in love…
1. The Church

All of the World

The Church

The car was completely silent on the inside, although the engines muttered noisily. It was a grim silence, that of repressed fear. Kinomoto sat to the left, exuding a feeling of doom. Her lips were stretched in a thin line, almost white with rage, and her eyes seemed to glow a feral yellow—a sharp contrast to their normal dark green.

The car screeched to a halt. She tugged at the door and pushed abruptly, stepping out before the car fully stopped. With one motion she pulled her gun, cocked it, and fired. Around, the Chinese screamed, covering their heads as if that would shield them from the bullets.

She would like to shoot at every one of them at the moment, but there are only so many bullets on them, and their main target were the running Communist fiends. The men in the car with her and the cars behind her assembled around her, taking their positions.

" Come out come out, Mr. Li." Kinomoto smirked, her fair features distorting into something terrible to look at. " You have nowhere to hide. I promise, if you come with us nicely, we'll leave the rest of your pathetic kind in this building alone. Otherwise," She tilted her head to the sergeant next to her, who waved at his men, " We will blast this entire building into the rubble that it is."

The church was completely empty, which was unusual, for in such times when unrest coils the air and every coming day brings news of loss and despair, most people tend to turn to the only thing they still had faith in. The Christians in this land were few, but those that were attend mass diligently, and often, on days like today, several could be found, praying to whatever higher force there was that they be rescued from this torment. The fact that no one was here boded well—Li wondered where the priest was though, or minister, or whatever handled this particular building—there did not seem to be any sign of life in the empty hall.

" That bitch." He whispered, tearing a piece of his cuff off. " Here, let me look at that."

" Get off, you!" His comrade, Wang, scowled at him. " It's nothing!"

" You're bleeding like hell, you dumbass!" Li spat back. " Now cooperate or else I'll have to cut this damn thing off!"

" I'll count to three, Mr. Li," Kinomoto called from outside. It was such a nice day, she reflected. She was eager, actually, to see dust in the air, but the Chinese can have such an abominable sense of honor, she was willing to bet these communist rats would surrender just to save their poor, pitiful civilian-fellows. " If you do not count by then," She turned and smiled. The rocket was ready. " This building will be the new test subject."

" Shit!" Feng hissed, turning to the two. " They have a rocket!"

Li cursed as well.

" We'll never make it out in time!"

" One!" Kinomoto's voice echoed outside.

" Here, give me a hand," Li ordered, and Feng lifted Wang's wounded arm. Wang bit his lip, his forehead dotted with sweat, at the pain jarring his arm.

" What the hell are you doing?" Feng asked as Li grabbed his gun.

" It's called decoy. You go take him back to headquarters while I distract them."

" What, are you fucking kidding me? They'll kill you!"

" Two!"

" Yeah, well, no reason for you to go down with me."

" But sir!"

" God damn it, you son of a bitch, take Wang and _go!_" And with that, Li burst out from the side.

" _Shit!_" Feng hissed, but he pulled at Wang, who gasped in agony. " Hurry up! Damn it!"

Li saw the rocket. It was easy to spot, of portable size. The men were actually still assembling it, so when Kinomoto shouted " Three!" they did not fire it. He cocked his gun and shot six times in such quick succession they barely had time to realize where the sound was coming from before he took out the two men assembling the rocket, the two men flanking Kinomoto, another random soldier—who cares who they were, a dead Jap was a good Jap—and Kinomoto's hat. Unfortunately he only ruined her hat, apparently missing her head. He ducked back against the wall as the rain of bullets fired past where he had been.

_Fucking Japanese,_ He thought with hatred, though he did not allow himself to dwell on it. He was cornered. He could hear them bursting into the church from the front entrance, which meant he could not go back inside to check to make sure Feng and Wang made it out with the documents. He could only hope they did.

He checked his options. The church was on a block, with a high wall encircling the sides and the back separating it from other houses. There was no real way for him to scale the walls—they were all too high. By this time, he imagined, the Japanese soldiers would have had the place surrounded. He was only kept safe, for the moment, because of the strange shape of the wall, which made it difficult for the Japanese to shoot him, but made it easy for him to snipe them. The odds, though, were not in his favor. He ducked out, shot again, bringing down three men, before ducking back again. A bullet whizzed by his ear—a very close call, but not one he was stranger to.

He looked up. Soldiers have a tendency to never look above their heads, something the Chinese militia took advantage of. There was a ledge, sure enough, but he could not see what was above it. Sensing that they thought he was giving, he darted out and shot a few more shots, just to keep them back and earn himself some extra precious seconds. He got one in the head, with some satisfaction—the said soldier instantly collapsed, blood exploding from his head like a fountain. A dead Jap was a good Jap.

Kinomoto swore, eyes blazing. She aimed her gun, but the Li scoundrel had gone out of range yet again. Oh she had heard stories of this rascal alright, it was said that he had the eyes of a hawk and his shot was as true as the Chinese were filth. His earlier bullet had nearly taken her head off—she supposed she only had the gods to thank for that.

" I want his head!" She cried, her wrath unfolding like a tidal wave. " I want him—oh I want him screaming!"

" Hai!" The men cried.

He could scale the wall to the ledge, Li decided, as he looked up. He could scale the distance to the ledge, whatever it led to. He just hoped it was not a window, if it was the people inside could see his silhouette and all hell will break loose. Well, he was probably going to die anyway, so what did he have to lose? He jumped and climbed up. He came face to face with a statue of an angel.

" Fucking whites," He exclaimed, because he had been startled. He thought that the statue was another one of those soldiers. " Crazy bastards!"

He glanced up. There was another ledge, a smaller one, on top, upon which sat a statue of yet another angel. He could get up there too. Wasting no time, he climbed, swinging his body over. He sensed movement below. The Japanese were checking his hideout, now that he stopped shooting. He was losing time. He glanced up again. Window.

_Crap._ He cursed mentally. He was stuck here. They did not have a good shot at him from below, but if they do decide to release that rocket, he had no chance.

Wait—the rocket.

_Idiots._ Li thought with some relish when he looked over to note that the ignorant soldiers had left the rocket completely unattended. And their cars, too! What luck—this bunch was not that smart after all. He could see the soldiers through the glass—they were hoping he was still in there. Well, their downfall.

With a jump, Li landed on the ground and rolled to relieve the shock of the impact on his body. He darted to the rocket. It was already assembled nicely for him. He flicked the switch, pulled the lever, and then darted to the car as the rocket sailed through the air, hissing as it went. The keys were still in ignition. He did not bother closing the doors. As the explosion sounded behind him, he slammed his feet on the gas pedal. With a screech, the tires spun so dust collected around the vehicle, and with a _zoom!_ Li was on the road as the church burst into flames and crumbled into debris.

About ten minutes later, a dust-covered Kinomoto rose from the rubble with the help of her men. Her nose was broken and her uniform was torn and bloody. Blind rage fought to expel from her chest, but she swallowed it—like a proper Japanese woman, not like those whiny Chinese whores who think people actually felt sorry for them. One of the men offered to patch her nose. She allowed this without comment, and it was done promptly. Once her nose was realigned, she waved at the sergeant.

" Have some of your men stationed here." She said. Oh, if that Li bastard thinks he is going to get away with this, he has another thing coming. " The Communist Party never learns—teach them the consequences of their rebellion. I want every of these Chinese rats within seeing-distance from this church shot until nightfall. Report to me when this is done.

She walked calmly to the cars, and did not react much when it was obvious her own car was missing. Instead, she slid into the seat of another car and drove off, as the echoed with the screams of young Chinese couples, groans of elderly Chinese men, and gurgling young Chinese infants while blood began pooling the streets.

_Yoshi…_

The Chinese are only good for shooting at.


	2. Plans for China

All of the World

Plans for China

Li had originally intended to abandon the car, but the Chinese were low on good supplies such as these, and when he saw that no one was following him, he decided to risk remaining in the car for a while. After a few miles, he stopped the car, and upon perceiving that no one was following him, went to the back to look for supplies.

There were guns, many of them, and he took five good ones, along with a box full of grenades. He glanced back, noting the tire tracks. The Japanese were probably only lingering to see where he would lead them. Driving all the way to the base is too risky. The car was good, but not worth the lives of his comrades. He slipped into the trees. Years of practice rendered him capable of being absolutely invisible once within the forests, and he went quickly, leaving no trail, looking back once in a while to make sure he was not being followed.

He did not stop for three hours, until the base loomed into view. He was quickly seen, and his fellow men hurried over to him to help with his load.

" Were you followed?" Asked a squad leader.

Li shook his head.

They did not ask if he was hurt—they knew that if he was, he would seek help himself.

" Have they come back?"

" Who?"

" Old Feng and Wang."

The looks of dismay answered him.

" We separated," Li explained in a hurry. " Wang was shot. I don't know if they made it out, I had gone out to distract them." Which proved a bit futile, as the Japanese ended up heading into the Church, but he had meant to stop the rocket.

" Do you have the documents?"

" Of course I don't have the documents!" Li snapped. " I was distracting the Japs!"

The more elderly leader, Shen, who had been listening to all of this, sighed.

" Two men down." He muttered to himself, " And no progress."

Li tugged at his scalp in distress.

" Come on, kid." Said a comrade. " Let's get some food in ye."

But hours later Feng and Wang did show up. Wang looked pale and close to shock, but both were very much alive. And they had the documents.

" Heaven decided to give us a slight reprieve!" Shen exclaimed. " You boys sure have style!"

" Style?" Feng laughed, as Wang was taken by the doctor to have his wound treated, " You want style? Young Li here sent a fucking rocket at the Japs and stole their car in one go. Like, fifty of them must have died back there. Now that's style."

" So that's where you got the guns from."

" Nice going, kid," Shen grinned at Li. " You come up with new stunts every time."

Li shrugged. He had to. It was a matter of survival.

" Well, boys, it's been good. We'll take those documents and see what we can make out of it." Shen patted Feng on the back. " Go get some food."

" Yes sir!"

Li had been halfway through his meal, so he and Feng headed back to the barracks. Feng was exhausted and hungry, and so was Li—both wanted nothing more than a nice long nap. Often, rest can mean death, especially with the Japanese still within their borders. All had vowed, never to rest, until they expel the invaders from their country. This time, however, Li allowed himself to relax. He could afford to rest, for a little while at least. He was so tired.

It was not hard for Li Syaoran to hate the Japanese. When he was twelve years old, the Japanese murdered his father by gutting him with a hook in front of the horrified villagers. He had held back his screaming mother along with his older sisters. A demonstration, the Japanese said; an example to those who do not pledge faith to the powerful Emperor. The misery of the Chinese knew no bounds. Helpless, they could only watch as the innocent man succumbed. So much for claiming the proud line of great dynasties. Five thousand years, of being the center of the world, the envy of all men, the greatest of all races and empires, to be reduced to this! The twentieth century was wretched indeed. Without his father, the family suffered. His ailing mother grew ill but must labor to provide for the young. His sisters did what they could, but though older, they were but wome, and women had little power in a society such as this. Eventually his mother died from sickness, and when they went to the Japanese, in that far-fetched hope that perhaps some compassion could be found—the Japanese turned them away. Did they think medicines grow on trees? Well they do, the men laughed, but not the trees of China. Their wonderful Japan bore the peaches of immortality, but here in the Han soil everything was dirt dirt _dirt. _Please give us these peaches of immortality! Our mother is dying! But the Japanese just laughed. Stupid Chinese peasants do not deserve the power of true Japanese medicine. Never mind that almost everything the Japanese knew and had—their culture, their dress, their script, their philosophy, was borne from China. Li's oldest was shot, not a year later, by the same group of imperial soldiers who had killed their father, when his second sister was about to be raped by a Japanese commander, and she tried to protect her. She was raped anyway, and the Japanese, still lustful, went after the rest of the girls. In despair and shame, they dove into the river and drowned, leaving Li all alone in the world.

Every time he heard the word "Japanese", saw the Japanese uniforms or the trucks and cars, he saw his father's anguished face, his mother's still, sickly features upon her deathbed, and the empty hut after his sisters had gone away and never returned—the neighboring elder holding his hand to break the news to him that all was lost, all was lost, all was lost to the damn Jap fiends. Jap fiends, they called them. Nothing was more hateful. Nothing sparked fury more than to be abused by outsiders. It was easy, then, to join the Communist Party, to learn to shoot, to fight, to read and write, with companions, comrades, who have suffered the same, if not worse. He beheld strong women who had been raped themselves and endured if only to slit the throats of the men who violated them. Men who lost families, who had families to lose—grim elders who cared for their men—wide-eyed youngsters who struggled to be brave in a cold, uncaring world. He looked at the Japanese faces as they marched or drove past and saw only a blank mask hiding a demon within. The women, too, were whores, all of them. They sleep with all the men and with each other, even. If they could sleep with dogs, they might. They were inhuman. They were animals, every single one of them, and their blood is like poison, only good when exposed.

A dead Jap is a good Jap.

Five hours later, Li woke up from a deep sleep. He was so exhausted he did not even have nightmares. Upon waking he dutifully reported to his superiors. The was work to be done, and he was anxious to do it, as soon as he was given the command.

" Syaoran," Said Shen, who had welcomed him back earlier that day, " You are up. That is good."

" What's going on?"

" Those documents," Shen pointed at the cabin where the lights were still on, " those documents you three retrieved, were a detailed blueprint of a laboratory facility."

" What laboratory facility?" Li asked. " Biological weapons?"

" Very likely."

Li swore.

" What should I do sir?"

" Before the party can do anything we must first learn more." Shen replied. " Time is of essence but we cannot rush into things. We will have to utilize your Japanese skills, Li Syaoran."

Li was fluent in Japanese—an advantage the party made constant use of. He learned it well because he hated it, and knew it was a dangerous weapon against the speakers. There were others who also were fluent in Japanese, but none of them were able to hide their hate as well as Li. When Li is pretending to be Japanese, he acted Japanese, and said everything the Japanese loved to say: that their Emperor must live long and their country will become the greatest nation in the world, that the Chinese were nothing but vermin, that everything Japanese was the best in the world—he said all of those with as much feeling and passion as any real Japanese soldier. Then he turns on them and shoots their brains out without them even realizing the matter. This heightened acting skill and keen sense of knowing what the other was thinking was something the party truly valued. Li hated the work itself, but he loved the results, and did it with gusto.

" What should I do sir?" He repeated.

" You will pose as a half Japanese merchant." Shen instructed. " The party will give you the means to maintain that act. You are a half Japanese merchant—your father was Japanese and your mother was Chinese. Your father left China shortly to join the army, leaving you and your mother behind. Your mother was killed—according to you, by the Communist Party."

Li nodded, though he was incredibly displeased. He knew all the comrades of the party—none of them would do such a thing, not now, and not before—but appearances must be maintained. " Yes. I loathe the Communist Party. What of my supposed father?"

" Your father was also killed by the Communist Party. Your name is Sato Masato, or Zuoteng . You wish to do what you could to help the imperials, but because the Communist Party was always close by, your hands are tied, so to speak."

" How would I infiltrate them then?"

" Lieutenant Kinomoto had plans to move to Ningbo. While there you can offer your services."

Li frowned. This really was not much for him to work with. " How would I get away with getting in touch with her?"

" You do so at night."

Li frowned even more. " What service should I offer?"

" They have shipments." Shen replied. " Our spies inform us that there are shipments directing toward Kinomoto for a while. They may continue so."

" And I know about the shipments…how?"

" You don't." Shen replied simply. " But imagine your position. How would you go about supporting the Japanese?"

Li frowned. " Well, I would never expect it to be easy at the start." He replied, unhappy. " Ningbo? When do I set out?"

" Tomorrow morning." Shen clapped his hand on the youth's shoulder. " We'll be there with you. But we're counting on you. If the Japanese—"

" I know." Li nodded. If the Japanese succeed in releasing the biological weapon, or whichever it was, hundreds of people could die. He would not let that happen to his fellow Chinese. " I will succeed, sir."

Shen smiled sadly. Li Syaoran was a good kid. There was a high chance he would not survive this, but then, for others, the chances were even greater. He had no choice. " God bless you." He said.


	3. Plans for Japan

All of the World

Plans for Japan

At the base Kinomoto stepped off from the car and headed inside, her walk brisk and her head held high despite the broken nose. The men walked carefully, keeping silent. They knew she was angry, with them as well as with herself.

Her day improved considerably, when she found, to her pleasant surprise, that General Kinomoto Touya was present at the base.

" Oni-chan!" She cried, instantly dropping her cold facade. This was her beloved brother; there was no need for a facade. Touya turned.

" Ah, Sakura-san." He greeted, a bit more neutrally. " What happened to you? You are hurt."

" It's nothing." Her mood instantly darkening again, she muttered, " It's that Chinese rat, Li Syaoran."

" Li Syaoran?" The elder Kinomoto blinked. " I have heard of the name. He has been aggravating the officials quite a bit. He did this to you?"

" And he won't get away with it." The younger Kinomoto declared vehemently. " I will skin him alive!"

" Now, don't let some Chinese punk get you so worked up." The brother gestured. " Come, change out of that uniform and go see the doctor. You've had a long day."

" Indeed." His sister huffed, but she complied. By the time she joined her brother, dressed in a traditional Japanese kimono, her brother, also traditionally clad, was sitting a table, knees folded under him. She followed his example, and poured some tea. After some smalltalk, the young woman described what had happened earlier.

" They have the documents." She said grimly. " I have failed."

" All is not lost." Her brother comforted her. " The rebels have no clue what those are for. They may guess, but they do not know. Nor do they know the location of what the document represents."

" But with the plans they have yet another clue we do not wish them to have." She replied angrily. " And they will send members, of course, to investigate further."

" Then weed them out and get rid of them. Timing, of course, is always the key. Trust your instincts."

She smiled at her brother. " You always know what to say, Oni-chan."

" You are a silly, silly girl." He replied fondly. " Now drink your tea. You deserve a rest and some time to contemplate on how to execute your mission. When do you travel to Ningbo?"

" In a week." She said, with an ugly scowl marring her lovely features. " Why in that flea-infested town, I would never know. But I will not question orders." She hurriedly added, " I just dislike that place."

" You dislike all of China." Her brother replied knowingly. " But keep in mind, the great Empire of Japan will enrich the soils here with honest, Japanese spirit. With Japanese hands, these lands will florish. It is only the Chinese filth that spoils these places."

" Hmph!" His sister made no reply.

The siblings then talked of other things. Food was laid out, and conversation died down in favor of it.

Kinomoto Sakura deserved her position. She was beautiful and knew how to use her beauty. Men were infatuated with her, and gave her whatever she desired. Yet, perhaps more, she knew how to command. She could perceive motives; her senses were keen and sharp. She knew what to look for in a loyal servant, or in a potential traitor. It was why she was elevated to her position. Women of Japan are not often lieutenants.

Kinomoto Touya, as well, was an incredible man. He was twenty-seven, seven years his sister's senior. He was known, in the army, to be very loving of his sister. As general, he could give his sister whatever he wanted—which made it incredible indeed, that his sister should choose to endure the hardships of the military as opposed to the luxuries of home. Kinomoto Sakura underwent all the training a soldier would require—slept on the same hard bunks, ate the same bland meals. When neither Kinomoto complained, their respect was fixed. The two Kinomotos are truly loyal subjects of the great Emperor of Japan.

How easy it was to be loyal to the Emperor! Back in the day it was the Emperor who decided to adopt the ways of the West. This decision had saved Japan from the cruel fate that awaited its Asian neighbors. Even the great Qing Dynasty fell to the smoke of Western culture, and now all of Asia is ready for Japan to lead them to a new era of prosperity and wealth. They will convert all of these sad, sad people into true Japanese subjects. Yet, for all their good motives, these Koreans and Mongolians and Chinese are being stubbornly thick. They refused to unlearn their native languages. How could they prefer those barbaric languages to the refined language of Japanese? And those peasants, persistently rebelling, always so reluctant to share their lodging and their food and earnings. Baka! How could they not see what Japan is doing for them? If not for Japan, they would not even be able to harvest their wretched grains and wheat. They owe their very breath in their pathetic bodies to the Emperor of Japan! The ingrates! Ingrates must be destroyed. Just like those Communist rebels. Once every pathetic fool, who dared disobey the much more evolved and developed Japanese, has been eliminated, they can start building their empire. They will conquer the Pacific!

" I shall miss you when you leave, Sakura-san." The general said fondly. " When you go to Ningbo, I shall be unable to come with you. Mind you stay safe. Those Communist rebels will seek every chance they get to harm you."

" That is nothing new." His sister replied.

" Iie, but this time, I will not be there to protect you."

Though not exasperated, she still retorted, " I do not need your constant protection. I am a full-grown woman. I can take care of myself."

" Hai." The general smiled. " But I shall never rest easy until I see you well, right in front of me. I am your oni-san, after all."

She took her brother's hand. " I will be careful." She promised. " And you be careful as well, Oni-chan. I will miss you dearly—nothing cheers me up as you do after a long day. And in that flea-infested town, I imagine there will be many of those."

He laughed heartily. " Ah, Sakura-san, you are the hikari—hurry and establish the base and come home for a while. Our old father waits in Tomoeda still. He inquires after you."

" One thing I do wish could change." She muttered nostalgically. " Were that I am able to talk to Otou-san directly, instead of always through you. How am I to receive any news of him in Ningbo?"

" I shall send messengers." The general promised. " I will not forget you, Sakura."

The two rose from the table. They headed out the sliding door, and the general took his sister by the hand.

" What else has happened so far?" He asked. " Prior to today. Come, let us walk through the gardens."

The gardens were beautiful, with Japanese maples and peonies, all designed the way Japanese gardens were designed. Unlike the rest of the province, this land was luxurious and relaxing. The brother and sister strolled slowly through the paths. It was getting dark and chilly, but there was light still, to illuminate the calm visage.

The lieutenant began to describe everything to her brother since his last visit. Very much had occurred, and the general nodded his approval. The more Chinese rebels killed, the better. And of course, during times of war, it is better to be safe than sorry. They cannot let children grow to be adults out for vengeance! Of course, the more children of rebels killed, the better. And of course, as time was of essence, it was possible the victims they killed were not actual rebels—but there was no time to find out for sure, and certainly, the deaths of Chinese people, with their inferior blood, was no great loss to the world, much less Japan.

" It is good that you were able to retrieve Ito Daichi from the Communist rebels. With him your stay at Ningbo should be a lot shorter, and I can rest a lot easier." Kinomoto Touya remarked.

" Is he really that good?" His sister asked derisively.

" He was the one who helped bomb Ningbo in the first place, with the fleas."

" The ones carrying the bubonic plague?"

" Hai."

" Ah." The lieutenant smirked, her green eyes glittering. " This should be interesting then."

Her brother laughed.

" My one wish is to see the day Japan emerges victorious." Said the lieutenant. " It does not matter much, how long I stay in Ningbo; if I could see the day Japan emerges victorious, I am content. The next best thing is to know, of course, that I contributed to helping us go one step closer to that day; then I have died with purpose!"

" It will happen." Replied the general, with no trace of doubt. " You shall see that day."

" But I won't, necessarily."

" Iie." Her brother rested a hand on her shoulder. " You will. You will marry a fine Japanese man. You will have fine Japanese children. You will see them grow old in the Great Japan, the New Japan, have children of their own. We will give our future line a paradise, a world in which they can be proud of who they are and what they will become. Japan will be great and you shall be great along with it."

Optimistic words, but his sister turned to him, smiling, all the same.

" I shall be glad to return to Tomoeda after Ningbo." She said to her brother. " Visit Tomoyo-chan—have you heard from Oba-san?"

" She is doing well." He replied.

" I really should go see her." His sister lamented a little. " One of the things I had regretted—I wasn't able to take care of Tomoyo-chan. A curse, it is, for her to get sick at such a time."

" The doctors have hope."

" That is good then."

" Un." Kinomoto Touya took her hand. " Let us go back. The night grows cold."

" I am hardly like my namesake, Oni-chan."

" Iie, but we are all human, and even I feel the chill. Come."

The two loyal servants of Japan went inside.


	4. The Halfblood Merchant

All of the World

The Halfblood Merchant

One good side about posing as a half-Japanese merchant; Li was the cleanest and the best dressed he had ever been in his life. It was all superficial, however; he was incredibly troubled about this mission. What they were giving him was impossible; in fact most of the missions and tasks the party has given him were usually impossible. This one had to top them all, however, in sheer lunacy.

How exactly was he supposed to convince the deadly Kinomoto Sakura that he was trustworthy? Hell, even if he were trustworthy, how was he supposed to convince her of that? The fact that he had just arrived in Ningbo would work against him. Timing, unfortunately, is everything, and this was ill-timing.

He had to find some way to convince her that he really hated the Chinese, for good reason.

" You are asking me to take a big risk." He argued with Shen, chasing after the man while men carried logs for firewood and loot from enemy ranks. He felt ridiculous, clad as he was in traditional robes while everyone else was in rags. The darkness hardly made up for how well-dressed he was. " Look, the Japs may or may not sympathize, but they would never believe you would beat one of your own to a pulp. So beat me to a pulp."

" And have you completely incapacitated for weeks?" Shen waved his hand dismissively. " Not gonna happen, kid."

" Oh come on!" Li snapped. " What else are you going to have me do?"

" There's got to be a more subtle way of doing this!"

" We have to be willing to go all the way." Li smacked the tree. " This is all the way. You grab a few of your men over, claim I'm some blood-traitor and give me a good thrashing. I scream and curse at you, the Japs storm in on the scene and you guys run for your lives."

" And if they kill us?"

" Get a guard to warn you. He can watch. When the Japs come on the scene, you leave me bloody and dying and run away."

" And if they decide to shoot you too?"

Li rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh. " Look, there's no better way to convince her that I am not on your side. We have to establish first that I'm not on your side before we establish that I'm on hers. I can take thirty years to build up that trust the so called 'subtle' way. China would be taken over by then!"

Shen glared at him. Li glared back.

" I don't like it. You're depending on Japanese sympathy."

" If they don't have any, I don't stand a chance either way."

" I still don't like it."

" You have me firmly in their faith; any flesh wounds is fair trade."

" What if they're not flesh wounds?"

" Well what do you want me to do?" Li exploded. " This was hardly risk-free in the first place! I'm asking for your help to give us even the _slightest _chance of it working. Of course, people might die. Of course, you might accidentally beat me to death, yes, the it all might be for nothing in the end, but if you want rich rewards you better be willing to give up rich sacrifices and this is one of them. They're not gonna buy my story. They'll find my arrival, the date, the timing, all too coincidental for their liking, and this truly isn't something we can afford."

Shen sighed heavily.

oO

" Kami-sama." Kinomoto groaned. " How freaking hard is it to dig a hole in the ground?"

" Digging is not the hard part. The foundations are not stable, however." Said the engineer.

She sighed again. " Well, figure something out. I want the foundations laid by tonight."

A chorus of shouts sounded. Kinomoto turned to the noise. She knew there was training going on, but the sounds this time were not orderly. It sounded like a mob, actually.

" What's going on over there?" She wondered out loud, heading over to the source of the commotion. The engineers glanced at each other before following her.

The courtyard was in an uproar, though apparently it was the trainer demonstrating some move with a wooden pole meant to serve as a bayonet. Kinomoto watched with approval at the fine technique, and when there was a cheer, she clapped briskly as well.

" We need to figure out where all those Chinese bandits are." She muttered to herself. " If only, hm."

" Lieutenant," A soldier walked up to her; he was not in this shift of training, and saluted. " Patrol has reported unrest at a local shop. Some communist soldiers were beating this merchant, and fled when our troops arrived."

" And this concerns me _how?_" Kinomoto inquired flatly.

" He is half Japanese." Said the soldier. " Name's Sato Masato."

" Those bloody Communist Chinamen." Kinomoto felt her rage peak at this news. " They dare assault—where is he now?"

" At the hospital." Said the soldier. " I was ordered to report this to you instantly."

" Very good." Kinomoto thought for a moment. " A merchant, you say?"

" Hai."

" He could be useful." She noted. " Carry on with things here." She said to the men. " I am heading over to the hospital to look at this Sato Masato."

oO

" I feel like a complete motherfucking son of a bitch." Wang muttered, spitting a mouthful of phlegm at the ground. Feng was wrapping a bandage over the bullet graze on his shoulder.

" Syaoran certainly made it easier." Feng winced. " For a moment there I actually thought he was one of those fucking assholes."

" You think we went too far?"

" Had to make it look real."

" But we bashed his skull in!"

" He tried to bash ours." Feng reminded him. " Had to make it look real. Ain't called _ku rou ji _if you don't self-inflict actual wounds to trick your enemy."

" He fell unconscious though. What if he gets stupid because of that?"

" I don't know." Sighed Feng.

Wang spat another mouthful of phlegm. " Look over there. That's the Kinomoto woman. She's in that jeep."

" They're heading to the hospital? _Already?"_

" Got it hand it to Syaoran. Smart as hell."

" What if she's going to kill him?"

" Would hardly commission the execution in person."

The two men fell silent.

" Well, Li Syaoran, Li Syaoran, I sure as hell hope you know what the fuck you're doing." Wang mumbled.

oO

Sato Masato looked genuinely injured alright. There did not seem to be a single inch of him that was not bruised or bleeding. She did not really listen to the doctor's nervous reciting of his various injuries, instead looking upon his features. His face was swollen and covered with cuts and bruises, and it was hard to make out what he would have looked like had he not been so injured.

" How long before he wakes?" She asked.

" A couple of hours, at least." Said the doctor.

" Ring me when he awakens." Said the lieutenant. " I will leave him for now."

" Yes lieutenant."

Sakura sniffed a little at that, much preferring the brisk, clarity of the Japanese, and not a little irked that one of their own was in the hands of these less than flawless Chinese healers. Still, a Chinese healer is better than no healer at all.

Several hours later, Li stared, his eyes somewhat intense and glassy, at the woman who had, several times, nearly ended his life. He managed not to spit at her.

" Sato-san." Said the lieutenant. " I am Lt. Kinomoto Sakura. You are at the Ningbo Hospital. I heard you have quite a round. How are you feeling?"

Li looked at the badge, because he knew Sato would look as well. " I am well." He said quietly. " Ariga—thank you." He changed at the last minute.

He saw the lieutenant smile. " There is nothing wrong with using Japanese here." She said. Her voice was unusually kind. " You are safe here. You are with your brothers and sisters. They cannot punish you for being who you are."

_Oh hell. _Li realized. Who could have thought; Kinomoto Sakura had a soft spot for anything Japanese. Even half-Japanese would do. What luck! He managed to muster a smile, though it looked like a grimace. " Arigatou gozaimasu." He settled.

" Can you tell me why they attacked you?" Lieutenant Kinomoto inquired.

Li tried to adjust his position. _Ow…_they really were not merciful. " Vengeance."

Kinomoto frowned. " For what?"

" They think I killed one of their squad leaders."

" Did you?"

" I don't know." Li replied. " He was rushing at me. I sidestepped and he fell off."

Kinomoto raised an eyebrow. " Fell off what?"

It was not hard, actually, to fake feeling a bit groggy. " Fell…" Li blinked tiredly, " Fell off."

He had discussed the story already, but it was a bit hard to remember, beaten as he was. Thankfully, Kinomoto seemed content to leave that detail alone.

" Why was he rushing at you?"

" Recognized me." Li closed his eyes.

" Ah." Kinomoto frowned. Silence descended for a while. Then, " What say you help us help you get back at them?"

Li did not need to fake his enthusiasm either, even if he was concentrating on a different reason. His eyes shot open and seemed, to Kinomoto, to fill with an inner glow. She smiled with approval. No matter he is half-Japanese.

" Rest now." She patted his hand before Li could say anything. " We shall talk when you have fully recovered. And you will recover, I will see to it."

As she departed, Li wondered, through closed eyelids, how someone who had so ruthlessly slaughtered civilians, tortured comrades, and caused such devastation, could seem so loving, so kind and compassionate to her own.

_What utter rot._ Li thought wearily. _What utter rot, what utter rot rot rot rot rot…_

oO

Sato ended up being a very handsome young man, much to Kinomoto's chagrin. Once he recovered sufficiently to head back to his shop, every time the two encountered each other, she found herself distracted by his features. He was tall, he was amiable enough, and exerted such a calm aura that she found it hard to maintain the appropriate aloofness she usually conducted herself with.

Their first dealings after the first meeting at the hospital were strictly business. Kinomoto wanted to know if Sato objected at all to the imperial base using his shop as a means of transporting some goods. Sato was only too delighted to help.

A few weeks later, Sato actually invited her over to his home for tea. This was done with all the respect she was due, of course, especially as a pureblood Japanese. If she had paused to think for a moment, she would have realized that Sato says exactly what she expected him to say, but she had not even considered it at all.

Kinomoto did not suspect at all.

The merchant's home was very clean and tidy, and glaringly empty. He had servants who did work for him, but they were full Chinese and seemed to regard their work with distinct displeasure. Nevertheless, Sato obviously kept a good eye on them, for they served both their master and the lieutenant with the proper efficiency as they should.

" You live alone, Sato-san?"

" Hai."

Kinomoto smiled. " It must be lonely here."

" It is well enough." Sato replied easily.

The lieutenant paused for a moment. " Have you no family at all?"

This seemed to bother Sato a little. Before she could wonder why, Sato replied, " I did."

" Oh? What happened?"

" They were killed." Sato hesitated. " By the Communists."

" They do seem to single you out, Sato-san." Kinomoto inquired.

oO

_Single me out. Li_ allowed himself to sigh so that he would not be overly anxious. Murderous thoughts swarmed in his head. He could kill her right now. He could slip something into her cup, right this second, and he would succeed, too, in poisoning her. _That bitch is right here. _Right in front of him. Completely unsuspecting.

He took another deep breath.

" My father was a very capable man." He shook his head. " He had originally remained in China because my mother had to take care of my grandmother, who was frail and may not withstand the journey to Japan. When he heard news of Japan's rise to power, he left my mother, my sisters, and I to contribute to the Japanese Imperial Army. Originally all was well; we intended to wait for the Japanese to reach our village, perhaps his squad, even. But the Communists reached us first."

Kinomoto was listening intently, her eyes keen and sharp the way they always were when she was concentrating. _Green, like jade. Except jade is a warm stone, filled with life. _Syaoran pulled his face to the side harshly to keep his mind on track. " Ugh. They knew. They knew who my father was. Their spies—they beat my mother and my sisters and set fire to our property. Hmph." For a good measure, he blinked back tears, because what he said next was true, no matter the other lies. " I was a coward. The only one to survive." Then, he glared at the lieutenant with real feeling, using words that could refer to two very different things. " But I will have my revenge. This they know. They've regretted letting me get away ever since, and they'll keep on regretting." Then, abruptly, he swallowed his rage. " Gomen nasai, Lieutenant. I did not mean to bore you with such tales."

" Iie." Kinomoto said firmly, but her voice unusually warm. " I am glad to learn more about you, Sato-san. And I do not believe you to be a coward. A coward would have stayed on the run. But you are fighting back."

A genuine smile. She almost looked beautiful. _The bitch._

Li swallowed. " I think of it more as attempts to repent. It is the best I can do."

" And that is all the gods ask." She replied. She sipped her tea. " It strikes me, then, that you have a good foundation for the business you run, given the circumstances."

" The Communists, fortunately, do not run China." Li smiled wryly, his acting skills on full display. " My business prospered whenever they were not around, and I did what I can to thwart the Communists, though whenever they have identified me before, I had been forced to relocate."

" You did not rely on the Imperial Army to defend you?" Kinomoto asked, concerned.

" I was down South." Li replied. " I had no Imperial Army to defend me. Not to mention," He added, for good measure, " I would not wish to weaken the army's forces for my sake. If it is the gods' will that I die so that I am less of a burden to my father's country, then I shall submit. I can do no less."

" You speak with an honesty becoming of our people." The lieutenant said with approval. " Most say it to please, but rarely do they mean it."

_Oh, I mean it alright. _Li thought. _I mean every word of what I say. _But Kinomoto does not have to know what exactly his words meant. She was only too willing to believe he was supporting her vile Japanese 'empire'.

" You are serving your country well." Kinomoto went on. " Let no one doubt that you are Japanese at heart, Sato-san. And indeed, it is no burden to care for one of our own, especially not with the services you provide." She clasped her hands in salute. " You are an honorable man."

Li did not know what to say to that at first, but he clasped his hands together as well after a moment. " Iie. I merely strive to do what is right."

She smiled with more approval.

_Who is this hussy?_ Li thought, incensed, as she looked down at her tea again. He drank some of his to calm himself, but the hot liquid seemed to fuel the rage building in his stomach.

He kept it repressed under an icy blanket of nonchalance, but when the lieutenant left and he saw her to the street where the car took her out of sight, he could not help but feel a sense of wonder when he reflected on their entire conversation that night. Somehow, despite all that he feared, he had Kinomoto Sakura completely wrapped around his finger.


	5. Japanese Gardens

All of the World

Japanese Gardens

One day Lieutenant Kinomoto invited Sato to her garden.

" It is just finished." She said proudly. " In times of war, it is important to have such places of retreat."

Sato did not react much to the well-organized garden, so she added, for good measure, " This is garden designed in our traditional Japanese way."

The change was subtle, but definite. He actually had a look of alarm. That quickly morphed into wonder.

" I have heard of this." He said softly. " Otou-san spoke of such gardens."

He said no more, but he did not need to, and Kinomoto felt a wash of pride course through her. She will make a true Japanese of him yet. All Sato needs is exposure, and she could give it.

She stood where she was as Sato stepped further into the garden. He was dressed in a suit, but there was something grand about him, as the wind blew the coat dangling across his arm and ruffled his hair. Tall, broad-sholdered, the epitome of a _man._

She watched him as he stood in the garden. After a moment, she stepped up to his side.

" This garden is open to you." Kinomoto told the merchant. " Any time you wish. This is the gateway to your homeland, Sato-san."

He turned to her with a strange light in his eyes. " Arigatou, Lt. Kinomoto."

Li, for his part, was struggling not to curse the garden. As the two of them left and returned inside, he thought about his brothers at arms and their families, in their respective villages, starving and poor, while Kinomoto dwelled blissfully in this luxurious garden.

But he was a merchant, who was living comfortably himself, and hated the Communists. He could not afford to feel pity for his comrades.

Still, his displeasure must have showed, somehow, because the next thing the wretched woman said was " Sato-san, you look unhappy. Is the garden not to your tastes?"

How would a half-blood merchant respond? " It is very beautiful." He replied. " It seems strangely placed, however."

" How so?"

" In the midst of all this wreckage." He gestured. He was being truthful. " It seems out of place."

He expected her to retort with something like ' Indeed, it is a shame this garden has to tolerate such foul surroundings' or something of that nature. Strangely though, Kinomoto seemed to pick up on his meaning, rather than what she would like to believe. " It is a bit out of place, is it not," She agreed, " Surrounded as we are by the less privileged." No words of filth, or dirt now. It did not escaped the lieutenant that Sato's mother was Chinese. " However, just because the land is poor and needy, does not mean there cannot be some beauty here and there. Besides." She smirked at him, " You are a businessman, and the poverty of your neighbors certainly has not discouraged that!"

Li smiled, because Sato would. " Iie. We all do what we must."

" Indeed." Said the lieutenant.

She gave him a tour of her living quarters.

" This is the standard Japanese way of living." She said, as Li fought the urge to suddenly start laughing. Everything Japanese had originated in China, had its Chinese counterparts, even. She obviously wanted him to be enthusiastic about seeing 'authentic Japanese lifestye', so he acted the part, and flattered the rooms. He felt like someone had stuck a knife into his gut and was twisting at his insides, but none of it showed on his face or his mannerisms. By the time he finally left the cursed place, he was so tired of the play that he hardly knew who he was.

To top it all off, Sato would visit the Japanese gardens as often as he dared. Which meant Li had to do the same.

oO

_Dear Oni-san,_

_How have you been? It has been a couple of months since I had last written or spoken to you. I miss you dearly, and I hope all is going well. As for me, everything is under way. We had a few disruptions in the city, but it was nothing our soldiers could not handle._

_In terms of other news, there is a charming young man named Sato Masato whom I would like you to meet one day. He is half-Japanese, but he was obviously reared in our superior way. He is quiet, polite, noble, and profound. I find myself liking him more and more each time I meet with him. Apparently, his father had left him and his mother and sisters to take care of his grandmother years ago, when we first started our crusade, to join the army. This made his family a target for the Communists, who wiped them out. He was the only survivor. As far as he knows, his father was also later killed by the Communist army. This has inspired him to use his skills for our cause. Currently, as he is a merchant, we have been utilizing his services to import supplies from our motherland into Ningbo. He has been incredibly helpful. Lately, Sato-san and I have been having tea and dinner together. I have learned much about him and his character. He carries himself with a grace I have never witnessed in any other man, very like you and Otou-san, actually. He is no soldier, but he is deeply honorable in his own right. So many of these Chinese fiends think to ally themselves to us to betray their own men, simply because we are the winning side. Smart, but cowardly—I despise such sycophants, thinking they can win our favor by demeaning themselves—however, Sato-san is not so. Despite being half-Chinese, he is not so cowardly, and though he shows a genuine appreciation for our culture, I have detected, now and then, his sympathy towards his mother's people. He does not try to hide it, and I am confident he would never take steps to betray his father's nation. Ah, I ramble so, but I must still say this. If you ever have a chance to come visit your sister in Ningbo, I will introduce you to him. I think you will like him very much._

_Have you heard from our father? I have not heard from him and we received no news or orders directly from him. What of our aunt? I hope Tomoyo-chan has gotten better. I have thought often of her during my stay here. Ningbo really is a cursed place. I feel isolated from you all. However, I look forward to reuniting with you when my mission is accomplished._

_Write to me, Oni-san. I look forward to hearing from you._

_Your sister,_

_Sakura_

The lieutenant folded the pages and slid them into an envelope, before handing them to a soldier. As she did, there was suddenly a loud yelling in the background.

" What's this?" Kinomoto demanded sharply. " This is not training period."

The soldier did not know. He looked nervously from her to the envelope, then back.

Her lips tightened. Kinomoto stepped from behind her desk and headed towards the door. She passed through the long hallway, the soldier at her side. Outside the men were yelling, two of them screaming and cursing at each other. It was all uproar, until someone noticed her, and suddenly, as if a gun had been fired, all were silent.

" What is the meaning of this?" Kinomoto demanded.

" He…" The first soldier stopped himself. No one spoke up.

" Well?" Kinomoto glared.

" He…he used my shirt as a fucking rag."

" Your fucking shirt _is_ a rag."

" Who the _fuck _are _you _to judge what's a rag and what isn't? _You're _a fucking rag!"

" Why you—"

" Enough!" She barked, stepping up to them. Though shorter than the men, her presence more than made up for the height. " You are soldiers, gentlemen, not spoiled children!"

A heavy pause descended. Chastised, both men refused to meet her gaze.

" And the rest of you!" Kinomoto sneered. " Were you _cheering _for this brawl?"

Everyone hesitated, before a young-looking soldier spoke up. " It was the first bit of excitement in a long while, lieutenant. We didn't think it would get too bad."

_Men. _Kinomoto found herself thinking that had Sato been a soldier, he would not be so impertinent. " Excitement? War is not _excitement._ War is death. War is kill. You reserve your energies and your strength to kill those Chinese scum, or else they kill you. What happened to your training?"

This time no one could answer.

Kinomoto took a deep breath. She said, reasonably, " I know that it has been peaceful recently, thank Kami for that. However, you are soldiers, and you are trained for battle." She considered them. " However, you are also trained in discipline. Sergeant Major!"

" Hai!"

" See to it that the next time something of this nature happens," She sneered again, " Fifty lashes to all who participate in the brawl."

" Hai, Lieutenant! You hear that, boys?"

" Hai!" Came the chorus.

Kinomoto then gestured to the sergeant major, who followed her out of the chamber at her command.

" Restlessness is an ill sign." Kinomoto told him. " How about tomorrow you take them out for a round."

" What is our mission, Lieutenant?"

Kinomoto smirked. " Population control. Those Chinese scum have been resting far too at ease. We should spice up their life a little bit and get rid of a few…pests."

" Which ones should we get rid of, Lieutenant?"

" Oh, anyone they want, makes no difference." Kinomoto shrugged. " They can go rape the pretty ones and terminate the ugly ones. Men and women alike. I know your tastes." She flashed the world a dark, cruel smile.

oO

" Are we gonna do anything?"

" I certainly can't." Li tugged at the color of his dress shirt, as the other paced around the dark, supplies room. " I'm condoning this, if anything."

A train of oaths followed this, mingling with the screams and wails outside.

" Bitch should offer _herself _as the whore, instead of sending her men out to town."

" Keep your voice down." Li frowned. " No telling if there are eavesdroppers."

Wang scowled at Li. " I feel for you."

" Thanks." Li said flatly.

" So the Japs were importing barrels of liquid, eh?" Wang looked at the glass tube of clear fluid.

" Think they're making some biological weapon. Be careful with that. Tell me what it is when they find out."

Wang wrapped it in cloth and slid it in his shirt where it was least likely to get crushed. " Will do."

oO

_Dear Sakura,_

_Father is well. He sends his regards. I have not heard from our aunt, but I have not had a chance to make contact with her, or Daidouji-san. Have courage and stay strong. War was never meant to be easy, and has its share of heartbreak and fear._

_This Sato Masato sounds very intriguing. I have the utmost faith in your judgment, but as a brother, I cannot help but caution against trusting men who are too polite and charming. He is half-Japanese, not full Japanese, which, though it raises him above the Chinese fiends, still invokes a certain suspicion within me. I am, however, glad he is making you happy, but take care not to show him too much of what you do, lest he is in fact a treacherous spy. I would be delighted to meet this fellow. Not all on this earth are blessed with our Japanese blood, but we cannot fault those who truly wish to convert to our ways._

_Keep me posted. I know the project is taking up most of your time. His Majesty hopes to have it completed by this coming fall. Ensure that all is secret._

_Regards,_

_Oni-san_

oO

" Didn't expect to see you." Li closed the door behind him. " What happened to Feng?"

" Old Shen thought it best that we switch so people don't notice a trend." Wang replied. " Shit these suits are fucking uncomfortable."

" You got the results?"

" On this piece of paper, anyway." He handed the slip over. " By the way, a few comrades intercepted a letter from General Kinomoto to his sister. Apparently she likes you a lot."

Li sighed heavily. " Only because I'm _Japanese. _And as half Chinese, I can't get her to do anything, really. Well, even if I am full Japanese I probably can't. She's a woman who does what she wants. Who knew a small lieutenant can do such damage!_"_

" You had it rough lately." Wang frowned. " What's the count?"

" I don't want to talk about it." Li shook his head. " Besides, I couldn't be noticeable about…noticing. If she finds I'm too sympathetic with the Chinese, my head will be skewered like _that._"

" Well, they seem inclined to think, for now, that you 'truly wish to convert to their ways'." Wang smiled sympathetically. " Hey, you're doing a good job. Must be hard not just striking at her. Keeping cool in the wolf's den is hard."

Li let out a laugh. He went on to read. " Francisella tularensis…Bugger if I know what that is."

" Old Huo says it's some bacteria that causes rabbit fever."

A pause.

" Rabbit fever?" Li scowled, feeling incredibly stupid. " What the hell is rabbit fever?"

" Something squirrels get, apparently. It's very infectious."

" But why would they be working with something _squirrels_ get?"

" Bio-engineering. This particular strain is the deal. Normally people who go untreated don't die from this, but this one will. A slow, rotting death. They're immune to antibiotics."

" Holy—"

" Your task now is to find out where they're making this before they release it." Wang interrupted. " Also, if possible, find out how they're keeping this thing in check. If it's not antibiotics, well, it's gotta be, but it must be something we aren't aware of."

" Yeah…"

" We have planes and bombers at the ready for your call." Wang clapped his hand on Li's arm. " Good luck."

oO

The next trip to the garden yielded surprising results.

It was the first time Kinomoto had allowed Li to remain in the garden unaccompanied. Usually when he visited she would take the trouble of either escorting him, or giving him an escort. Ever the military commander, she was well acquainted with the procedures of security. Luckily, the company, though vile, was usually civil, and Li had a good excuse not to talk to anyone while he sat, surrounded by the hateful trees and carefully placed stones.

This time, Li had gone to the garden thinking deeply about how to stop whatever it is the lieutenant was doing with the bacteria. His position as a merchant made it difficult for him to tell what they were doing with it, and as Kinomoto's guest it was impossible for him to inquire. He could spy—sneaking about was one of his talents—but if he must spy within the base, he had to know where to go and what to look for. Is it a bomb? If so, where is it being made? If not, what other devilry is the lieutenant coming up with?

Walking the gardens with the lieutenant had prevented Li from exploring on his own. He had followed the lieutenant whenever she was present, and with the guards he rarely strayed too far from the entrance. This time, on his own, he allowed himself to wander, and that was when he came upon a gate.

The gate was cut into a stone wall, with iron bars fencing off the sides. Two soldiers, their faces stony like the walls they stood in front of, guarded this gate. Curious, Li walked up to one.

" Am I allowed in here?" He asked, though he need not have—the soldier he approached instantly raised his hand to block him from reaching the gate.

" Gomen nasai, sir." Said the soldier. " Only authorized personnel past this point."

" What is there?" He asked.

" That is classified, sir." Said the second soldier. " Please, be on your way."

Li contemplated the gate for a moment as he stepped back. Instinct churned in his gut. He knew then that if he was going to find his answers anywhere, scaling the gate was the best place to start.

He wandered around the garden for about twenty more minutes, planning it all out in his mind as he did so, before leaving the garden altogether, with a message of thanks to the lieutenant for her generosity, as he always did when she was unable to escort him. He went home to prepare.

oO

Night fell on Ningbo and brought clear air and a wind of duty. Li wore a dark black mask to hide his features in the dark. Trained as they were in the military, the Japanese soldiers were no match for his stealth, and he went inside the base without anyone the wiser.

The garden, spacious as it was, provided enough places for Li to hide as he made his way through to the gate. The soldiers were still standing there. He contemplated the walls, and contemplated the angles. He did not want anyone suspecting an intruder. Unfortunately, he could not scale the gate from here without being seen by the two guards, and there was no good way of getting rid of them.

There must be some other way to get in, one that did not require the gate. The garden is surrounded by walls, after all, and there must be at least one side that would be easier to sneak through. He studied where the walls led. He could scale any of them easily. The rough rocks provided adequate leverage. He just had to choose a side.

Well, he had some time to investigate. Best not be hasty. He slipped out of the garden and around, scaling a wall and perching on top. He had not made a noise, so no one below noticed him, but he was unable to descend from this wall without falling into a pool of soldiers.

Perched, he looked across. He could run directly across, but if anyone looked up to the wall, he would be noticed. It was safer to descend from the wall he currently sat on and run around. He quickly came down and waited to see if anyone noticed his presence. Two soldiers passed by his hiding place. They did not slow or stop to investigate. He had not been noticed at all.

He had several close calls with the soldiers, but made his way around. Scaling the wall, he descended on the other side quickly. He was in. There was another entrance, however, and though there were no doors that Li could see, meaning it was completely open, it was guarded by soldiers. _Damn it._

Li's stealth could allow him to go pretty much right up to them without the soldiers even noticing, for their backs were turned to him and they made no effort to look around and scout the area. However, he could not possibly enter the entrance, wherever that led. It seemed to lead to some underground chamber.

_This must be where they are conducting the project. _Li thought. _Damn Japs. _How is he to get inside? And how would he get back out?

Lifting his feet, he scanned the ground. There were some rocks lying about that he could use, actually. He bent down and carefully took some into his hands. He only needed to distract them enough for him to slip quickly inside. Raising his hand, he flung the rock into the trees.

The sound startled the two guards. They looked over where the rock had hit the wood.

" What was that?" Asked one.

" Don't know."

For a good measure, Li flung another one.

" Some sort of animal?" Asked the first.

" Go check it out." Said the second. " What if it's some Communist bastard?"

Only one of the guards went to investigate, but the other guard paid so much attention to what the first was doing that he could not and did not notice Li slip behind him, into the entrance. Darkness engulfed him.

oO

_The Japanese are creating a biological weapon at the base. Laboratories are located under the garden behind the main building. Request to send planes to bomb the area and soldiers to attack base._

oO

_Acknowledged.  
_


	6. False Sanctuary

All of the World

False Sanctuary

The comrades were all in excitement. There was nothing like the thrill of blowing up those Japanese fiends. Not to mention, the flying part itself was much to be respected. Operating airplanes was not a common skill, and only a select few were trained enough to go airborne. Those who were not flying, however, were preparing guns and bullets, hand grenades, vehicles and other supplies.

" Weird not having Li around." Said Wang. " Normally he would be in the thick of things."

" Now that we're attacking the base, shouldn't he be here with us already?" Feng asked.

" He's remaining there in case things go wrong." Shen replied to the young men. " She might just be a lieutenant, but she's a wily thing. He's there to keep things under control."

" How?"

oO

The alarm barely sounded when the roar of planes resonated overhead.

Kinomoto was having breakfast. At the noise, she nearly spilled her coffee.

" What is this?" She demanded. " That was not ours!"

" Iie." Said the soldier, startled. " It's…It's the Chinese!"

" Nani?" Setting her mug down, she wasted no time heading out. Outside there was already chaos, soldiers running to their posts, gunfire exploding in every direction.

" It's the Communists!" A sergeant major cried out. " It's the Communists!"

_Of course it's the bloody Communists. _Kinomoto thought vehemently. Though why they chose this time to attack was beyond her. Then again, why would they choose any other time?

Planes swooped overhead and dropped their missiles. Her heart clenched when she saw where the bombs landed. _The garden!_ Somehow those Chinese fiends learned about the project!

" Shoot the planes!" She shouted. " Fell the planes! Don't let them past the base!"

Yet how? On the front lines the ground troops of the Communist army fought their way through the ranks. Blood and smoke mingled in the air.

" Lieutenant!"

The lieutenant looked over to who had called her. Too late—a bomb landed directly on top of him. Kinomoto was flung backwards, barely escaping the scorching heat that followed. Rolling to her feet, she looked around frantically. There was fire everywhere now, and over the sizzling smoke it was difficult to pinpoint where the roar of gunfire was coming from.

She was trapped.

" Lieutenant!" The sergeant major yelled, suddenly bursting through the flames. " Get over here!"

Following him, Kinomoto leaped through the flames, rolling on the ground to put out the fire on her clothes. She choked and coughed, and the hot air burned at her lungs Arms grabbed her and lifted her to her feet, and they were running again. The ground exploded left and right as bombs fell from the sky and it seemed like the very Heavens were crashing down upon them.

" They win this round!" Cried the sergeant major in a fury, " Those filthy Chinese fiends!"

" Would you shut up?!" Kinomoto shouted back. " We have to get out of here, the base is lost, as well as the project!" She had failed in her mission. She shuddered to think of how her brother would respond. Would he trust her with another assignment from now on?

" Get in the car!" The sergeant major yelled. " We'll cover for you!"

Kinomoto flung herself into the seat, and the sergeant major swung the door closed, almost before she managed to withdraw her legs. She heard a whiz of bullets as the sergeant major suddenly collapsed against the car window, smearing it with blood from his temple. He was dead.

" Kuso!" Kinomoto hissed. " Drive! Now!" And the driver obeyed. More sounds of explosions followed, but gradually they became faint.

Panting, and collecting her breath, Kinomoto calmed down. She considered her options. She had to report to General Kinomoto, tell him what had happened. She knew he would be glad that she had survived, but now there was little chance he would ever let his little sister out into the dangerous world again. Stupid, overprotecting older brothers! She should have been more careful!

But if the Communists really did just attack for the hell of it, what was she to do? She had no air force to counter theirs. That was not her mission, and therefore she did not require those. The whole situation was so completely weird and out of the blue. As far as she knew, the Chinese armies did not have so many resources that they could just attack who they please. Anyone they do attack, anywhere they do attack, they did so with a meaningful purpose. And granted, the gardens did hold the laboratory for the weapons…

The lab.

The Communists knew about the lab.

Not only that, they knew about the location of the lab. Which means that there was a mole within the army ranks. This also means that whoever knew of the garden, knew about Sato's dealings with them. Sato Masato was in danger.

" Driver." She suddenly commanded.

oO

" I really wish we could toss a few bombs on _Japan, _rather than bomb the Japanese on _our _land."

" The explosions are probably good for the pine cones. Did you know that pine cones need forest fires to germinate?"

" Yeah?" Li cracked a watermelon seed between his teeth. " That's very nice. Now I know, anyway."

" Really hope this works." Said Wang. " Then you can go home. You've been out on the field for years. Lad like you—were it up to me, all you boys would be tucked safe in a cave somewhere."

" I'm not twelve anymore, you pompous ass. And I'm your superior."

" Yeah?" Wang grinned, " Well, for the time being, I'm your elder, and I say that twelve and nineteen ain't so different, really. Same baby face—"

" You pompous ass!" Li swung a punch at Wang, who ducked, grinning. " Like _you _don't have a baby face yourself! Twenty-five, nineteen, ain't so different, really!"

" Hey, least I left my teens already!"

" Just you wait! One more year, and I'll be twenty!" Li suddenly paused. " Hm. And it's actually pretty likely that I'll see my twentieth birthday, now that I'm heading back to headquarters."

" Good stuff, man." Wang held up a cigarette. " Want one?"

" Nah, save it for yourself." Li waved it off. Wang shrugged, lighting it promptly and taking a whiff. " One of these days I'll have one of them foreign ones. More refined, not like this crap."

" Steal a couple from the Japs if you want foreign ones."

" True, but they're always burnt through because we throw so many bombs at them."

" Shoot them instead!"

The two men started laughing.

" You reckon we can scavenge some good stuff this time around?"

" If we succeed, why not?" Li shrugged. There was suddenly a hard knock on the door.

The two men instantly became quiet. Li silently gestured Wang to put the cigarette out. Wang did so, waving a piece of paper to dispel the smoke, and opening a window to let it out. He had only been smoking for a few minutes, so the smell quickly dissipated. Wang then hid himself, cocking a gun, and Li went to open the door.

" Lieutenant." He greeted, surprised. " I did not expect to see you here, though I am glad you came. I was worried."

" Sato-san." Kinomoto stepped into the room. " The Communists have taken over the base."

Li was successfully able to feign surprise and dismay. " I heard explosions, but I thought we were able to hold our own."

Kinomoto shook her head. " I have a secret project running in the garden. The only reason the Communist bastards would send airplanes over is if they knew about that project, which means someone has leaked information. It is also possible that they leaked information about you as well. I need you to come with me."

She had come inside completely, and alone. No doubt, what had transpired had rattled her to the point of neglecting caution. Li locked the door behind him and turned around to make eye contact with Wang, who could not believe their luck.

" Arigatou gozaimasu," Li said, " For your generosity. However, I'm afraid I cannot go anywhere with you."

Kinomoto's eyes flashed angrily, not understanding. " I do not think you comprehend me." She hissed. " Your life is in danger, Sato-san. Now is not the time to be stubborn."

" My life is always in danger." Li replied, as Wang stepped from his hiding place, gun pointed at Kinomoto's head. " And my name is not Sato, Kinomoto-sama. I would appreciate it if you address me as Mr. Li."

He watched as color drained from her face as Wang's gun came in contact with the back of her head. _What do you know? I really did have her wrapped around my finger. Take advantage of your enemy's weakness, and her weakness was her sympathy for anyone Japanese._

" We appreciate you dropping by to honor us with your presence." Li nodded to Wang. " However, this is not the ideal setting for you, Lieutenant. I need you to come with me."

Wang raised his hand and smacked down on Kinomoto's head with the back of his gun, knocking her out before she could even regret what she has done.


	7. Li Syaoran

All of the World

Li Syaoran

Kinomoto woke, her head groggy and pounding, outside in the dark. She was held at two sides and tightly bound and gagged. In front, Sato stood, clad in the Communist uniform next to an older-looking man. If she had not known he was a spy before, she would have known then. He was adjusting his collar in the dark, looking very tired. The first few sentences he said were muffled by the pounding in her head, but as she gathered her wits, she started making out what he was saying.

" Her brother and father are both top notch leaders for the Japs." Li was saying. " She might not look like much, but you don't see female Lieutenants in any army. Killing her would be synonymous to throwing away a weapon."

Terror bloomed in her bosom as she realized what he was saying. Using her as leverage…the damned bastard!

" A weapon for the Japs, as well as for us." Someone else was saying—not the older man, some younger-looking guy with a round head and a scar on his brow. " If she runs away she knows everything about us."

" Like what, how many men? What weapons we have?"

" Where we're located."

" We keep her tied up." Li gestured. " Someone could watch her, in shifts. Make sure she doesn't commit suicide and blow our chances of leverage." The man with the scar rolled his eyes at this. " Du, we kill her, we have nothing. Which is harmless, but listen, if the Kinomotos gather together to skewer us, we would just have to meet them head on. If we keep her alive, the Kinomotos would be extra careful."

The nerve! But Kinomoto could not help but marvel at how cunning Li was.

" Yeah, extra careful to sneak in spies."

" They're already sneaking in spies. We seriously lose nothing."

" Food? Water? We have to keep her alive. Alive as in, alive and breathing. Our comrades already live on minimal resources. We're going to divide it with this slut?"

Filthy wretches! Kinomoto cursed in her mind, but was too weak to make any motion. Li looked over to her and they made eye contact. To her fury, he did not acknowledge her.

" She's a woman." Said someone else. " They have tiny stomachs. Not to mention, she's gonna be lounging around in the cell all day. No need to give her a lot. Water every three days, food every week…"

Li scowled. " No. We treat her as a normal prisoner. Water every day and such. She's only one extra. The comrades won't weep over a crumb less each day. Not to mention, we want her well, if the Kinomotos are ever going to believe they would get her back."

" You mean to give her back to them?"

" Of course not." Li huffed. " I'm not stupid."

" Yeah? Well you're going soft."

Li took a swipe at the offender, who ducked just in time.

" I'll have you know," The young man spat vehemently, " There is no way in hell I would go soft on this bitch."

" You're going soft already." Someone pointed out. " Water everyday? Treat her as a normal prisoner?"

" That has nothing to do with being soft! We are Chinese! Withholding food and water is something a Japanese fiend would do!"

" He is right." Said the older man. " On all accounts. Keeping her alive comes as little cost to us, as well as treating her as a regular prisoner. We are fighting against the Japanese, gentlemen. We must also fight against what they represent. If there are any doubts to Comrade Li's hatred of the Japanese, I will personally vouch for him. His father was torn to pieces with a hook as he and his mother and sisters looked by. His mother died from exhaustion and his sisters committed suicide after being raped by the Japanese soldiers." He then added, good-naturedly, " Anyone who doubts Comrade Li's loyalties to the cause would have their intelligence sternly insulted. We have all suffered under their oppression. That is why we are here. However, there is more to battle and more to war than rage and hatred. We have to have strategy."

" As if the Japs have any sense of familial loyalties!"

" Oh, they might." Li shot back, still smoldering from the accusation that he was soft. " You should hear how she simpers and smiles whenever she thinks of her brother." Kinomoto jerked at this—the statement was like a blow to the chest. " Her 'Oni-san' is like, God on Earth."

" Oh, but they simper and smile while their relatives are safe and sound. As soon as they're in danger though, they abandon them."

Nani?! Kinomoto growled, but under the blanket of rage and indignation was the fear that Li's strategy would work—that her father and brother would fall into the trap these Communist bastards were laying out, all for the love of her. As if they would fall into these idiots' hands! The proud, Japanese part of her objected, but then the rational part of her mind pointed out, The Communists may be idiots, but this Comrade Li isn't.

" Well, if they do turn out to be completely soulless beings even to their own," Li sniffed, " We can just kill her then. Same waste of bullets, just a few mouthfuls of food and water, that's all. But trust me. When I was pretending to be half-Japanese, she treated me like you guys treat me. Garden walks and all." He sneered.

" You foul ingrate!" Kinomoto finally could not stand it anymore. " I treated you as a brother!"

" I don't make a habit of conversing with lowlives," Li turned to her, sneering even more. " But I must object to your last statement. You did not treat me as a brother. Had you truly treated me as a brother, you would have remembered that my mother was Chinese, and that my people included those women you sent your soldiers out for a day of rampage and rape!" And suddenly he was upon her, tall and terrible, and his hand grasped her chin in a crushing grip. " You are a filthy dog, and if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut, because I just extended your miserable existence by a few weeks, and filled with water and food to boot!"

He jerked her head to the side harshly enough to almost break her neck, his amber eyes smoldering with unrestrained hate. Then, for a good measure, he punched her in the nose.  
" Fuck." He said, as he made himself step back, " That felt as good as cocking her on the head would've been."

" I had the pleasure of doing that." Said someone else, presumably the actual man who cocked her on the head.

" Do any more and you won't be able to stop, and neither would we." The older man rested his hand on the younger man's shoulder. " You've had it rough, Comrade Li. No more talking to her. She has nothing to say, but a snake's tongue can still provoke, as she's done already. The rest of you, none of you are to listen to her or to speak to her. Take her away. We'll be announcing the capture of Lt. Kinomoto to headquarters."

Nose bleeding and disoriented, Kinomoto looked at Li Syaoran, who had his back turned. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and every inch the Sato Masato she had known. Except he was not half-Japanese, nor did he love Japan, and his family was not killed by the Communists, but by the Japanese. He had shown his strength of mind in the last few minutes, and his strength of honor. She could not hate him, and she shook with self-loathing.

oO

Feng found Syaoran weeping angrily in his bunk. By the time Syaoran noticed he was no longer alone, it was too late.

" Dude, I'm sorry about earlier." Feng began lousily. " When I said you were going soft, I didn't mean that." He held out a handkerchief for the other man.

This time Syaoran was no longer just glaring because of how rude Feng had been.

" Hey," Feng grinned nervously, " Your nose is running."

With a scowl, Syaoran snatched the handkerchief from Feng and blew his nose on it. " You're a downright prick."

" Yeah, I know. But honest, I really didn't mean to say you were going soft on a Jap. I just meant you were going soft on a woman. I mean, she is a woman."

" I'm not that stupid, you moron."

" Yeah, I know you're not that stupid, but that whole honor code of yours. Although," Feng chuckled, " You sure landed a blow on her, despite your ' I'll never hit a woman' thing."

" She's not a woman. She's a bitch. A dog."

" Yeah, yeah. So, bros?" He held out his hand.

Syaoran punched lightly at Feng's palm with one fist while balling up the handkerchief with the other. " You mention this to anyone, I'll kick your ass."

" Pfft, who would believe me?" Feng grinned, as Syaoran wiped the remaining tears from his face. " Come on. Other comrades and I are really glad to have you back. We're planning on scrapping some beer and setting up a campfire to celebrate."

" Oh, so this is just an excuse to go drink, this whole ' I'm sorry' spiel?"

" Oh come on. You do need to get drunk."

" Fuck you."

" Sounds like you're the one who needs to get laid."

Syaoran aimed a few punches at him, though he was unable to wipe the smile growing on his face. Feng laughed as he dodged and blocked them, before heading to the door. " Come on. Let's go."

" Son of a bitch." Syaoran rolled his eyes as he put on his shoes.

oO

There was not even an interrogation. The laboratory had been entirely demolished, and that was her primary mission. She had failed, and in doing so, they really did not need her other than to target her brother and father. The men who watched her followed the orders—they did not heed her questions or demands, nor did they speak to her. Instead they sat outside her cell, playing poker and smoking. They did not even drink.

Miserable and frightened, Kinomoto tried to calm herself. If nothing else, she had to think of some way to get out of this god-forsaken hellhole. Unfortunately, Li had had thought of that too. Her wrists were firmly bound behind her, and all sharp objects removed. Does that man think of everything?

" Got to admire that Li Syaoran." Said one of the men watching her. " You could tell, he really wanted to slit her throat."

" Who wouldn't? Can't imagine how it was, up close and personal and having to act all that shit."

" Yeah."

" What's Old Shen up to? He said he wanted to talk to Li about something."

" Dunno."

" Gonna be interesting, the next few days."

" Yeah."

Kinomoto fell asleep at some point, heart heavy with indignation and terror. When she next woke, two new men were hovering over her, and before she could react, they had jerked her upright. Fear spiked in her when one of them reached for her collar and jerked it open.

" Get off me you wretch!" She screamed, only to get punched in the face by the other guard.

" Ha, speaks Chinese, does she?" Said the first, spitting a mouthful of phlegm. " Don't like it so much when it's happening to you, do ya? Sending off your scum to rape innocent women in Ningbo—ironic, isn't it, that you're about to get your own piece!"

Mind numb with terror, Kinomoto screamed as they tore at her clothes again. Unable to move her hands or feet, she yanked her head forwards and tried to bite them.

" Huh! Bitch bites like a dog!"

" Gag her with hay!" And they reached for a handful of hay and stuffed it harshly in her mouth.

Kinomoto twisted. Iie, iie, she would not be taken by these filthy beasts! Thrashing wildly, she head-butted, kicked, spitting out the foul hay as she did, but they were two full-grown men and tore open her coat and blouse and groped her breasts. Pretty soon they had undone her belt and slid their thick fingers beneath her underwear. She tried to knee them but they merely punched her in the face, disorienting her.

" What the fuck is going on here?"

The men turned around. " Yo, Li," Said one, " Just giving her what she gave us. You know what I mean?" The two laughed.

Li Syaoran stepped inside and scowled horribly. " What do you think you're doing?" He asked, his voice low and dangerous.

Kinomoto was breathing heavily, heart thudding so fast in her chest that she thought she would pass out. She did not hear their answer, but she did hear what Li said next.

" I can't believe this." He did sound disbelieving. " Are you a Chinese comrade or are you a filthy Jap?"

" What?" The two men released her then, uncertain.

" And for god's sake, put her clothes back on!"

Silence descended. Her clothes were in tatters.

" I can't believe this." Li said again. " Get her some clothes. All you people complain to me about how we have to give her stuff and you end up forcing us to give her more. Well? Go get her some clothes! I'll stay here."

Miserable and shivering in the night air, nearly naked as she was, Kinomoto sobbed wretchedly, trembling.

" Oh come." Li said to her, almost light-heartedly. " It isn't so bad. No worse than what you did to the women of Ningbo, at any rate. You didn't scream any louder than they did."

Kinomoto found herself unable to cry after that. A strange kind of amusement bubbled in her, and she started laughing instead, hysterically.

Li did not seem bothered. When the other two men entered, he merely stepped into the cell.

" Cut the ropes." He told the other men, who promptly did so.

All at once, Kinomoto realized that now was her chance. She put on the clothes as Li turned his back on her, ordering the men out.

" I will take this shift." He said. " Give me the ropes."

" Sir—"

" I said give me the ropes." Li repeated. " Or I'll take this to Shen. You're lucky I was just in time."

Kinomoto waited until the two men left the building before striking at Li—but Li had anticipated her move, again, and blocked. She lunged again, determined not to fail this time, but he matched her move, and within seconds had her pinned.

No words now—he tied her up quickly and did not speak of her escape attempt. He merely tossed her bodily onto the hay and walked out of the cell, locking it behind him. He drew out a book as he sat down at the table where the two men had previously been playing cards, and began reading.

" You don't have to keep me tied up," Kinomoto said after a moment, desperation making her rash.

Li did not answer her.

She sighed in frustration. " I'm already locked up in the cell. I can't get anywhere!"

He turned a page. His face was an impossibly cold mask. She could see no emotion in his expression.

" Oh come on!" She wailed. " These bonds are too tight!"

He had tuned her out though. After a few minutes he turned another page. He was not going to fall for any of her tricks, at all.

Kinomoto leaned back, the shock of the past few minutes finally wearing off in the silence. Her mind went over the past few minutes slower this time. She had nearly been raped…and Sato—iie, Li, had saved her.

Li Syaoran. The same Li Syaoran that had eluded her months ago, setting their own missiles at the Japanese troop. She had heard he was wily and dangerous. Would wonders never cease?

Still a noble warrior.

Not just noble though. Deviously intelligent. She looked upon his handsome face, lit only by the candle next to his book. A funny feeling of peace settled over her heart. She was going to die. She was probably going to cause the deaths of her brother and her father. But if they were all going to die, it is probably no shame that they would to this young fellow. In fact, to have met such a rival in her lifetime…

Well, she could accept that.


	8. The Week

All of the World

The Week

Li Syaoran began to display symptoms of tularemia.

Kinomoto was actually surprised that no one else seemed to be affected. The disease was highly contagious and very noticeable once acquired. If Syaoran had gotten it, others should have it shortly afterwards as well. However, it seemed Syaoran was the only one to have caught it. As luck would have it, the strains the laboratory had been breeding were actually not so dangerous to humans yet; in its natural form the bacteria was dangerous for small mammals like squirrels and rabbits. There were some promising strains of bacteria that could be used as a biological weapon, but so far most were engineered to even be less dangerous to humans, in the effort to make them more infective. It seemed Syaoran got one of those, which was the only fortunate part. He displayed nothing but fevers, exhaustion, and weight loss.

It was incredibly frustrating. Kinomoto would rather everyone else have caught the disease instead of Syaoran. Especially as, she had come to prefer Syaoran guarding her, and whenever his illness became more serious, someone else would be guarding her instead.

But most of all, she was worried about him. The longer he stayed in Ningbo, the weaker he became. There were antibiotics at headquarters, she heard the other comrades say, and he was scheduled to return the following week, bringing Kinomoto along with him, along with several other comrades who would be returning for a brief rest. Kinomoto found herself torn between being reluctant to go, and wishing anxiously that Syaoran would go sooner, if only so the bastard would not die because of something as stupid as rabbit fever.

For his part, Syaoran was anxious to get Kinomoto back where she would be watched closely. The longer they stayed here, the more likely it is that they could lose her back to teh Japanese. Unfortunately, the cars only come next week, and there was no way to get them to arrive sooner.

Towards the end of the week, Syaoran appeared less and less. Kinomoto knew she should feel some satisfaction at seeing her captor suffer, but she could not bring herself to.

From what she could glean from the little bits of conversations they held in front of her cell, Li Syaoran was a Senior Colonel. Old Shen, as they called the older man, was a Major General. Kinomoto had always thought Syaoran was just a common soldier. It was mind-boggling that the Senior Colonel was doing fieldwork, and not sitting behind an desk in an office, staring at maps barking orders.

_They sent a freaking Colonel to do spying. _It was baffling. And Li Syaoran was horribly young. So was she, but she was not a Senior Colonel. She also had a father and brother, whereas Syaoran…

Syaoran had no one.

However, it seemed he obtained a family of his own with those Communists. They were all protective of Syaoran, especially the ones who were older in age. When it came to ranks, it seemed those were only applicable when strategizing, and carrying out battle plans. No matter what the title, all of the comrades ate the same food from the same shabby utensils, slept on the same bumpy stacks of hay, wore the same worn clothes and drank the same filthy water. As the other comrades returned from their various missions, some wounded but alive, some carrying the dead and fallen, some just disappearing altogether, the officers took the time to mourn like all the rest. They were true brother's at arms, it was just some were better at organizing than others, at settling disputes, but the hurts were the same, the friendships formed—they were all a family.

Very unlike the Japanese, who observed the segregation of ranks more than the brotherhood of men who were willing to die for their country.

Kinomoto found herself unable to retort whenever a comrade came back with stolen goods from a fallen Imperial troop. European chocolates, cigarettes, beef jerkies, bullets, knives, sometimes books. The chocolates spread around the troops so that each men had the tiniest bite, but a bite they had nonetheless. Wine, diluted with the filthy water, was shared among all the men, and the cigarettes given to the more stressed out comrades, the comrades who seemed to need the luxury, before any officer was even considered. Syaoran would have gotten a cigarette, but his illness made him too tired to smoke. Instead, Syaoran grabbed on to the books more than he did to the stolen goods, which did not seem to bother the other comrades—most of them could not read Chinese, let alone Japanese. Kinomoto was starting to realize why Syaoran was so thoroughly successful at fooling her. His distaste for the Japanese was undeniable, but that did not stop him from learning as much as he could from their culture. He knew all of their propoganda. It was really quite amazing, actually.

Even so, his zeal for the occasional book could not mask his ever-weakening constitution. Syaoran needed the medicine. Fast.

Old Shen knew this, as well. He said so when Syaoran had taken over guard duty and was so exhausted he laid his head on the table to rest.

" Hang in there, kid." Said the older man. " You'll be home in a couple of days."

" Yeah." Syaoran said quietly.

" You should take it easy. I'm surprised you're even lucid." So was Kinomoto. " Other people can guard her. What are you going to do when she does try to escape? You're in no condition to fend her off."

" She's not going to escape as long as she's tied up like that." Syaoran lifted his head and sat upright with a sigh. " I'm more concerned with the vixen's ability to 'charm'."

_Kuso. _So that was why Syaoran did not report the two guards the other night. He thought she was seducing them and then playing the victim. In truth, Kinomoto was a little ashamed that she had not thought of using the tactic before—she certainly knew _of _it, but her pride and fear had kept her from thinking clearly. Li Syaoran is seriously too smart for her.

She had accepted this already, however.

" She can't seduce me." Syaoran grinned. " I'm too sick to be seduced. Not to mention, I know her ways, having dealt with her for so long."

_True. _Kinomoto thought grimly.

" Haha." Shen laughed. " You're a treasure, Syaoran. What a way to be discrete, but now that you've admitted to it, I think you should reward yourself with getting a little bit of rest. The journey home is still a few days yet, and you need a little strength for travel. Have some food and sleep."

" I'm not hungry."

" Syaoran,"

" I'm fine!"

" Senior Colonel Li, that's an order."

Kinomoto leaned back, resting her head against the wooden wall as Syaoran finally listened to Shen and got his sorry rear end out of there. She shut her eyes. Shen was not very interesting. Then again, neither was Syaoran, but with Syaoran she was always worried about whether he was doing alright.

Usually when Shen or anyone else was guarding, Kinomoto sleeps. This time she had a hard time falling asleep, however. She kept thinking about Tomoyo, and Syaoran, and how people she cared about always seemed to be getting sick, except for Touya and Fujitaka, but they had the Kinomoto gene. Kinomoto could count the number of times she had been sick in her entire life with one hand. Even common colds seemed to bypass her and her family.

She let out a sigh. Shen did not say anything.

oO

" Yo, Syaoran, up already?" The squad leader, Dao, asked as Syaoran rubbed his head tiredly, stepping through the door into the room where the men were playing cards and smoking.

" I'm tired of sleeping." He groaned. " I'm getting a bloody headache just from closing my damn eyes."

" You know what they say. " Said one of the cardplayers. " When the lazy ass takes the grind, out comes the piss and shit."*

" They should add 'sleep' to that."

" I'll have you know." Syaoran sat down. " Them asses ain't lazy. They're just fucking smart. And their pain tolerance levels are sky high, so whipping them ain't no use."

" Authentic farmboy." Gestured the squad leader.

" Speak from experience." Syaoran shrugged. " When I was young, had this donkey that would carry me up out of the village into the lake nearby. There was a swan. Really pretty thing." He glanced up for a moment in thought. " Sweet thing, that donkey. Swan too. It migrated one year and never came back. Think it might of known, them Japs were coming, shouldn't hang around."

There was a bit of an awkward pause after this. Syaoran rarely talked about his life before the Communists nowadays. In the beginning, he would speak of it as often as anyone else. No one wanted to delve too much into the dark pasts they were trying to move on from, but among other people who suffered the same, or worse, it helps, at times, to share a few things, if only to hear from other people that whatever tragedy befell your family, your parents, your village, was not your fault, and that being the sole survivor was not a crime either.

" What happened to the donkey?"

" Sold it."

" Go fig." Dao slapped down his card. " Aces."

" God damn it, Dao! You win this again!"

" Hey, I lose every other day." Dao piled up the cards to reshuffle. " Want to play, Wolfie? Since you're here."

" Sure." Syaoran waved his hand. " Suck at poker though. Don't you dare laugh."

" Well, Mr. Rabbit Fever, we have to beat you at something. Let's see, you already know how to read, write, speak Japanese along with Chinese, speak Cantonese, Mandarin, Fujinese, and even bits of British. You can blow up churches with the Japs' own missiles, scale forty-foot-tall walls—by the way, you need to teach us how to do that—shoot five million kinds of guns and actually hit what you're aiming, kung fu…what else? I'm missing a bunch of stuff here. Guys, help me out."

" He's a damn good cook."

" You're a damn good cook." Dao grinned.

" You can't smoke for shit though." Said a soldier. " Dao, deal already!"

" I can't stand that foul stuff." Syaoran rolled his eyes. " I think I'll pass on that one."

" Wolfie, you need to learn how to smoke. You ain't a man until you learn how to smoke."

" I'll learn how to smoke those blasted things when they fucking taste better."

" It's not about the taste, Comrade Li! It's about the _cool."_

_" _Ever heard of the Opium War?"

" That's different. They have those pipe things."

" It was _cool._"

" Alright boys, count your cards." Dao ordered. " This pack's sticky like spit. Everyone's got nine?"

" Yeah." Syaoran nodded. " Who goes first? And we got any water here?"

" Grab your own cup, Mr. Sick-Fellow."

Syaoran whacked Dao with his cards as he got up. " Argh." He suddenly swayed.

" Whoa!" Dao shot to his feet, and the other men stood as well. Dao steadied him.

" Hey, buddy, maybe you should give that sleeping thing another try."

" Fuuuuck." Syaoran suddenly felt himself breaking out into cold sweat. He slumped against Dao.

" Hey, hey! Shit, are you alright?"

" Yeah, no," Syaoran grabbed Dao. " I think I stood up too fast."

" Hey, bring him over here." Said one of the soldiers. " We can lie him down here."

Syaoran was cold, so they brought in blankets and covered him.

" Damn." Syaoran moaned. " I was looking forward to having some fun."

" You can play. I'll throw in your cards for ya." Said a soldier. " You can just recline there. Maybe sitting or standing up would tire you too much."

" Yeah, we can still play."

Syaoran grinned. He was going to miss these guys when he leaves for headquarters. At the rate this world was going, it is possible he would not see any of them again, after he leaves. They handed him his hand, and he flipped through the yellowed cards, sorting them.

" I go first." Someone said.

The young men played for about an hour before dispersing, Dao helping Syaoran head back to his bunk.

" Gotta hang in there, buddy." Said Dao. " The cars are coming. You only have to wait a little while."

" I know." Syaoran nodded.

To be honest, if he had not been sick, he would not be so anxious to leave.

oO

* Chinese saying, which translates to roughly the statement. It basically means that when a lazy person (often called the lazy donkey or the lazy ass) has to work (takes the grind, since donkeys were used to power grinders) all sorts of excuses follow so that they don't have to work (such excuses being, having to use the bathroom, etc). It's supposed to sound ugly and crass, though admittedly, the whole "ass" and things that come out of it was completely coincidence. In Chinese, the pun wouldn't have worked, but this fanfic is written in English, and I'm using what tools I can get my hands on.


	9. Role of a Brother

All of the World

Role of a Brother

" Calm down." Said Yukito. " You're not doing any good, panicking this way. Sit down and tell me what we know."

General Kinomoto sat down heavily. " We know she's alive." He said to his friend.

" How do we know this?" The doctor asked. " They spotted her?"

" They overheard the colonel plot." Kinomoto replied. " They plan to use her as some kind of leverage. Though through my past dealings with the Communists, I'm at a complete loss as to how exactly they plan to use her. She won't give up any information, that is for sure, and my only conclusion is that they are using her to target me and Otou-san."

" …" The doctor had no idea what to say to that.

" Obviously, we need to let them believe it is going to work if we want to get her back," Kinomoto had calmed down considerably now, " But the question is how far are we willing to stoop. They're not going to just hand her over. If this Colonel Li is as smart as they say, hell, if he was smart enough to outwit my sister, we will have to be extra devious if we're to have any hope."

" Pretend to give them what they want. Once you get her back, destroy them." Yukito folded his arms. " But I should not say. I am a healer, not a strategist."

" I have to go to Ningbo." Kinomoto shook his head. " First, I have to call Otou-san." He stood up from the sofa and headed upstairs to his study.

The doctor pushed his glasses up his nose and exhaled heavily.

" Tsukishiro-san?"

" Ne?" The doctor looked up. " Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo looked at him worriedly. " Will Sakura-chan be alright?"

" I…" Yukito had no idea what to say to that. He wanted to say that, of course, it is Sakura after all. Of course she will be alright. " I don't know. Can't say."

Tomoyo sighed, leaning against the table and staring out the window. " It's times like these," The young woman confessed, " That I wish Sakura-chan would be a normal woman for once. You know, stay at home, not bother so much with the blood and gore, and let the men take care of the war. But she is special that way, I guess. She has to go that extra mile, step beyond the boundaries and do what men do."

" She does it well." Yukito said softly. " This sort of thing can happen to anyone, out there."

" She'll be alright." Tomoyo looked away. " She's gone further than any of us. A woman, and a lieutenant in the army. She's stepped past so many obstacles. She'll step past this one."

The doctor, for his part, was silent.

Upstairs, the general was having a conversation with the field marshal.

" You are certain she is alive." Said the marshal.

" Hai." The son replied. " They wish to use her for some purpose, and the only way they can accomplish that is by keeping her alive."

" What do they want to use her for?"

" That I cannot say. And finding out will be difficult, if it is possible at all."

" Go to Ningbo." Said the marshal. " They must know that they have caught our attention, otherwise they might decide not to use her anymore. Do what you think is best, but if it is a choice between our country and the lieutenant, you know what to do."

General Kinomoto did not answer at first. He was thinking, mostly, of his mother, Nadeshiko. How hard it must be for his father right now, and he knew what his father had meant. Seventeen years ago, they lost Nadeshiko, and now they are facing the very real likelihood of losing Sakura as well. To be honest, he was not sure if he could go through with sacrificing his sister; no matter what, he must try to ensure he does not have to.

" Hai, sir." He said with resolution. " I will ensure the security of our country and Emperor is not compromised."

" Oh, and another thing, Touya." His father said quietly, " Please ensure that…this affair remains quiet."

Touya paused. If the other Japanese knew that his sister was captured, he and his father would be facing a lot of questions better left unanswered.

" Hai sir." He replied.

oO

" What do we know about Colonel Li?"

" Why are we so concerned about the colonel? There's someone else who is his superior—Shen, his name was, I think."

" Because," Kinomoto gritted his teeth, " The _colonel _was the one responsible for capturing Lieutenant Kinomoto."

" He was born on July 13, 1925." Said the secretary. " Was the son of some farmer in a remote village outside Tianjin. He joined the Communist party when he was thirteen years old, started off as a soldier but was sent as a spy to various Imperial projects, possibly including Cherry, Yamato's Ire, Ficks, and Gamma."

" Gamma?" Kinomoto blurted. " How is he linked to all of those? Are we certain?"

" The nature of the spies involved in all five projects were highly similar. No photos were taken because the spies had infiltrated too thoroughly and left no room for suspicion until too late. We always knew he was a senior colonel, but we only even got the name, Li Syaoran, because of one incident with the last one, Gamma, which was under the supervision of General Watsubi."

_Ah yes. _Kinomoto thought. The destruction of Gamma had cost all of them dearly, in both economy and line of command. General Watsubi did not have to be demoted or executed by the Emperor—he was shot dead by that freak. He was feeling both impressed and outraged.

" So we were duped five times by a _child." Li was born the same year Sakura was. _In fact, he was actually about three months younger than her. " And we do not even have a physical description."

" Actually, the last one provided a description, though it was not much to go on. Presumably he had dark hair and light, amber eyes."

" Amber?" Kinomoto blinked. " That's an odd color." Though not as odd as his sister's.

" He is supposedly eight feet tall." The secretary blanched at that. " I think that was an error."

" I think so too." Kinomoto said dryly. " See if you can get the _actual _height. This person…_kid_…seems to specialize in spying, which means he is probably holding on to her for something of that nature as well."

" Grounds for exchange?" Suggested one officer, " In case he was captured?"

There was something not quite right about that. " Do we know the movements of the regiment she is now being held in?"

" The area of Ningbo was scouted and they haven't found any signs of Communist army."

" So the regiment sent a company, perhaps, or at most a battalion." Kinomoto frowned. " Or perhaps they already moved that quickly."

" Impossible." Said an officer. " We scouted the surrounding area. The only groups that could travel so fast are those traveling in planes."

" And the Communists hardly have an abundance of those." Kinomoto frowned. " Is it known where the planes headed after they left?"

" They traveled west, sir."

" West of Ningbo?"

" Hai, sir."

" Then that means that the ground troops would follow in that direction." Kinomoto rubbed his chin. " And no doubt, Sakura would be with the ground troops. They would also head toward the west." _Into the mountains. _" We can intercept them here, presumably. Hail the headquarters in that area, tell them to intercept any vehicles or travelers going by that road. If anyone does not cooperate, kill them. I will be heading there soon."

" Hai, sir."

_Ridiculous, how we know virtually nothing about Li Syaoran. _Except his birthday. Hm, that was strange. Kinomoto had found it odd that the secretary would mention the birth date at all. Perhaps it was because they know nothing else about the boy. " Yoshihara-san, how did we come across this kid's birthday?"

" He said it himself, sir." Said the secretary. " Reportedly announced it when he was fifteen before he shot Lieutenant Hirogama."

Despite himself, Kinomoto was brought back to when he was fifteen himself. He remembered that he kept falling over himself because of his growth spurt. Shooting a gun was incredibly awkward; it seemed his muscle coordination was completely failing him at the time, and his aim was poor.

" What did he pose as?"

" Imperial soldier."

_Sato Masato. _Kinomoto had no idea how his sister was captured, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the supposed half-Japanese merchant._ A well-chosen name too. _He thought grimly. Everyone was a Sato, and any one of them could have fathered a half-breed.

This Li Syaoran will probably take a little more than the classic aim and shoot method. Thinking this, the general, who had been heading to the car, suddenly paused in the hallway.

" We're going somewhere else." He told the chaperone.

oO

" You want me to send spies to spy on a spy?"

Hiirigizawa Eriol was a very young-looking man, fair of skin and hair, but he was actually older. No one knew how old he really was, and he always managed to dodge the question in the past. For General Kinomoto's purposes, he only needed to look at Hiirigizawa's track record. It would be hard to find a spy with a history as impressive as Li Syaoran's, but that was more because Japan's enemies are usually much weaker than her. Hiirigizawa had done his share of spying, and was quite reknown among those who were privy to such information.

" This could prove interesting." Said the spy. There was something both pleasant and malicious in the way he spoke and acted. General Kinomoto, a man of no nonsense, found this behavior frustrating. He liked things to be direct and straightforward. However, there are jobs and places for people like Hiirigizawa, and this was one of them. " I always like a good spar." Hiirigizawa continued. " Unfortunately, most of my opponents have come across to be quite disappointing. Not to mention, I find it highly odd that you should request such a service. Spies normally hide far better jewels than themselves, after all. Would it not be much more productive to spy on a higher-ranking officer?"

" The Communist military functions under a different system than we thought. The spy I wish for you to observe is actually a high ranking officer himself—Senior Colonel, in fact. His name is Li Syaoran. Have you heard of him?"

" The one responsible for the destruction of the Gamma Project?" Hiirigizawa looked visibly intrigued now. " Hai, I have heard of him. He was a force to behold, supposedly. Eight feet tall, with eyes that blazed with fire and blood and flesh splattering with every move he made."

" He is a nineteen-year-old senior colonel." Kinomoto said dryly, wondering how more than one account managed to exaggerate this kid's physical impression. " And he has my nineteen-year-old sister, Kinomoto Sakura, held hostage. They intend, we think, to use her as some sort of leverage against His Majesty's Imperial troops, which cannot be borne."

" Through you and Marshal Kinomoto, I presume." Hiirigizawa nodded thoughtfully. " What would you have me do, General?"

" Rescue my sister if you can." Kinomoto replied. " Although, your primary task is to find out everything you can about this Li Syaoran. His interests, his hobbies, what he cares about—nothing to be omitted. He has apparently outsmarted the imperial troops five times in the past, six, counting the Ningbo project, so we will need to use extra discretion in order to eliminate him."

" Well said. However, I will need some manner of protection with this one." The spy replied. " Some reinforcements, perhaps."

" You will be provided with everything you need." Kinomoto replied. " Do we have an accord?"

" Hai." Hiirigizawa smiled. " I look forward to this, General."

Kinomoto really did not care if Hiirigizawa enjoyed this. " Just try to save my sister."

" Will do, sir."

oO

" So who would you prefer, Jiang Jieshi or Mao Zedong?" Yukito asked.

" Ugh." Kinomoto Touya groaned. " They both suck. Though undoubtedly, Mao is more problematic than Jiang. Jiang was simply annoying."

" Have you spoken to either of them?"

" Iie. But I have heard accounts. Mao was as greasy as gasoline, while Jiang was thick as lead. But we can't really touch either of them, not while they're currently cooperating."

" Shame." Said Yukito. " I heard interesting stories about Mao. Would like to meet the guy."

" When we have him in our power I'll try to get you visiting rights."

" Pfft." Yukito looked out the window of the car. The driver in the front ignored them both as silence fell.

" I don't really see why I'm here." Said Yukito. " You know there are better facilities in Tomoeda. And I know that torture and interrogation have their parts in war, but I mean it when I say I'm a healer."

" I know."

" Do you?" Yukito folded his arms. " I'm not going to go around patching up your prisoners so that you could torture them further, you know."

" Oh, I know that too."

" So what, first aid for Sakura, just in case?"

Kinomoto glanced at the doctor. " To be honest," He admitted, " I wanted you to come with me for moral support."

" Ne?"

" First time I…" Kinomoto sighed. " You know, when this whole business started, Sakura was all indignant and insistent on doing her part, I was afraid then. Otou-san was too. But she was so good at it, you know, leading, getting things in order, organizing, strategizing—we soon learned, along with everyone else, that the army wouldn't be the same without her. She was a valuable resource. Add to her intelligence—she was so smart. Soon the danger seemed kind of vague. We stopped considering that she was a woman and started viewing her as any capable soldier and she's always lived up to it till now."

" She still is." Yukito reproached.

" She is captured."

" That was beyond her control." The doctor pointed out. " Greater men have fallen to the clutches of what's his name? Didn't your father's friend, Watsubi, get shot in the head after believing for around two years that the guy was for real?"

" I don't get how a nineteen-year-old—Kami-sama, he started when he was like, thirteen or something. Or fifteen, I'm not sure. But I don't get how they could infiltrate our ranks so thoroughly—this is very troubling." Saying this, Kinomoto took out the letters that he received from his sister before she was captured.

" The only guy that stood out in any of these letters was Sato Masato." He said. " I think that is it. Though he pretty much hid himself in plain sight—was a half-blood, was new…I don't see how she could have mistaken him for a loyal citizen."

Yukito took the letter and examined it. " Are you sure it was Sato?" He asked. " He got beaten up by the Communists and that was how she met him in the first place, right?"

Confused, Kinomoto took the letter. " That's right." He said, puzzled. " He was beaten by the Communists. They wouldn't do that to one of their own. It can't be him. Must be some janitor, or something…but that can't be right either."

" Iie?" Yukito asked. " Work as a small, powerless employee—janitors and the like tend to go to places even high-ranking officials cannot observe."

" But Sakura would never employ a stranger as a janitor."

" Wouldn't be her responsibility. Someone else could appoint, and janitors, well, they are fairly unimportant."

" Iie." Kinomoto shook his head. " Sakura is more meticulous than that. She would know everyone who works directly with her, and janitors would be involved too. Janitors, servants, security guards—no spy could have gone through that way. I still feel that Sato will have a lot to do with whether or not we find her in the end. He was there, there's no report of his whereabouts—could have been killed in the attack, but if he wasn't, well, perhaps he has some information."

" You can ask around when we get there. He was a merchant, which means he dealt with other people. Other people might know his shop." Yukito said.

Kinomoto nodded. " But this sort of thing I will have to do on my own."

" I can go with you."

" Hai." Kinomoto smiled a little. " Arigatou, Yuki-san."

Yukito laughed. " Hey, I'm probably not going to do much else over there."

" Let's hope so." His friend replied.


	10. On the Road

All of the World

On the Road

They hauled Lieutenant Kinomoto onto the truck with the other soldiers. Syaoran, she knew, was in a separate car, although she did not know which one. The men in the same truck looked at her with long-suffering expressions. She did not feel comfortable speaking, and they did not seem inclined to listen to anything she would have to say, instead focusing most of the conversation on each other.

They were a wily bunch, these men. The line of dialogue was as boring as things get. Instead of taking any chance of passing her any information about individual histories or families, they talked about the weather, the best ways to harvest crops, even what kind of water to wash laundry with. The topics of conversation seemed to be as boring to most of the men as they were to her, but on the other hand, it was perhaps one of the ways these Communists torture prisoners.

The roads of China were badly maintained, and there were many mountainous regions which made the trip rocky and unpleasant. It started raining, which made the roads slippery and treacherous. Kinomoto found herself hoping that Syaoran was alright. It would be stupid if he ended up dying because some lame driver slipped off a cliff. _Kami_, that would be even lamer than if he died from the blasted rabbit fever that, to this day, still managed to elude the other soldiers. _Did the scientists in the lab do nothing right? _It certainly seemed so.

Syaoran, for his part, was not thinking as much about the Japanese lieutenant as she was of him. He spent most of the day's journey sleeping and was not even aware when it started raining. At some point he woke, listening to the heavy drops on the glass and hood of the car, and heard voices outside. They had stopped moving, for some reason, though the driver showed no intention of leaving the car. Sitting up in the back seat, Syaoran looked out. " What's going on?"

" Group of Nationalists." Said the squad leader in the passenger's seat. " You okay there, Colonel?"

" Nationalists?" Syaoran groaned. " Are they causing trouble?" They should not be. Ever since the two parties signed the agreement of ceasefire in favor of fending off the Japanese, the members of both party had been like brothers.

" I am Lieutenant Li Meiling." He heard a woman say. " We had just fought off a Japanese regiment. I have many who are injured and dying."

" I'm sorry Ma'am," He heard someone from the transport group, Dong, his name was, say. " We are a military escort group. We do not have enough supplies to support your band."

" What the hell," Syaoran sat up, opening the door.

" Sir!" The squad leader exclaimed. " Syaoran!"

" Yeah yeah," Syaoran stumbled out of the car. " What the hell is going on here, Dong?" He asked. " How come I wasn't woken for this?"

Lieutenant Li, her long black hair caked with mud and bloodstains on her uniform, gave him an inscrutable look.

" Colonel," Dong saluted, " This is Lieutenant Li Meiling of the Nationalist platoon." He went on to introduce a few others, but Li Meiling was the highest ranking officer. Syaoran listened silently to the further explanation of the situation.

" We need supplies, we need transport," The lieutenant continued, " We need help."

" You weren't able to contact your headquarters?" Syaoran inquired.

" Our equipment was damaged." She replied. " And a lot of our members…they cannot be moved."

Syaoran inhaled wearily, before coughing watery coughs. " We don't have a doctor on board—I'm actually heading to headquarters myself, for treatment. Our supplies are only enough to last us the journey to headquarters; we cannot spare anything. However, if you have headquarters nearby, we can deliver a message stating your situation and location."

Perhaps it was the stress of the situation, but the lieutenant snapped, " The nearest station is _three _day's journey and by that time half of my men would have died already, let alone the three day's journey back once they receive your bloody message!"

" Heaven preserve me," Syaoran actually glanced up at the cloudy sky as he uttered this, which he then regretted because then the raindrops fell directly into his eyes and it hurt. " I am surrounded by outspoken female lieutenants."

" Pardon?" Li snapped.

Dong suppressed a chuckle. " Forgive us, ma'am. We have a Japanese Lieutenant Kinomoto also with us as a hostage. This is another reason why we must make haste."

" I understand your urgency," Syaoran broke in, silencing Dong, " The Japanese lieutenant is not the issue. The issue is that we _seriously have nothing _to help you with. We have no supplies, no medical kits, we have a Japanese hostage sitting in that truck over there, we have enough fuel to last us a one way trip. We cannot even spare any of our vehicles to drive ahead. You're going to have to take what you can get, Lieutenant. Had you been less lucky, we would not have even passed by here to deliver any message at all."

The lieutenant pursed her lips, looking very displeased, but she did not complain further.

" Where is the nearest station located?" Syaoran asked. " Will we be able to refuel there?"

" Yes." Said the young woman. " If it will be alright, I can ride with you to the station."

" If you can put up with squeezing next to us in the car." Syaoran shrugged.

The lieutenant pursed her lips, but she nodded.

" I'm heading back." Syaoran suddenly felt very dizzy. " You guys know what to do?"

" Yes sir." Dong smiled. " Don't worry about it, Syaoran."

More exhausted than he thought possible, Syaoran retired to the car where he curled up in the back seat and went to sleep again.

" Is he alright?" The lieutenant asked the soldiers.

" He's ill." Said Dong.

The lieutenant blinked at this, but decided to ignore this for now and began pointing out over the mountains.

In the truck, several soldiers had jumped off to investigate what was going on. They came back inside, soaked through and shivering.

" What's up?" Asked the men who remained inside.

" Taking a detour. Syaoran's orders." Said one. " We met up with a bunch of nationalists, this woman, Lieutenant Li, said they just had a knockout with the Japanese and they need help."

" Oh. Do we have enough fuel?"

" Dunno."

" Well, Syaoran knows what he's doing."

Kinomoto frowned a little. " He's sick." She exclaimed, the first time she spoke for hours. " He can't keep delaying treatment."

Startled, the men stared at her.

" What do you care, anyway?" Remarked one. " Not like you can gain anything by heading to headquarters any faster than we are. Once you're there, bitch, you ain't coming back out."

Kinomoto resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She should feel frightened, she knew, surrounded as she was by enemies, but Syaoran had given specific orders that she was not to be touched. _We're not the filthy Japanese. Don't act like them. _Which ended up being what was needed, really, to keep these men's hands off her. One more thing to thank Syaoran for.

" We're gonna use you to get your brother and father, you hear that, huh?" One soldier jabbed harshly at her arm. " Any tricks you're plotting, you can forget'em."

" Hey," Dong knocked his knuckles against the side of the truck, having heard the dialogue. " No taunting the prisoners while on escort."

" Easy for you to say." Said a soldier. " You're not stuck with her."

" I want tempers to be cool. You know what the colonel said." Said Dong. " No point in getting all fired up when the colonel wants her alive and healthy, yes? Ripping her apart ain't your job. Stick to it, men." He turned around and walked out of sight, but they heard him shout, " Let's move it people! Folks down there need all the speed we can give!" They heard the cars and trucks start their engines. A distant thunder rumbled.

" All fired up?" Cried one of the soldiers in indignation, " Fired up how? She's only one of those fiends that order men around to go raping girls. How'd you like to have a taste of your own medicine, eh?" He kicked at Kinomoto's knee.

" Hey," Said another soldier, " Calm down, for Syaoran's sake. You know he hates her the most out of all of us. He's actually had to kiss up to this bitch."

Against her will, Kinomoto felt her heart freeze at the words. She had not really considered Syaoran's feelings for her; she was so engrossed with how he was able to function despite being so ill. Her admiration of him blinded her to his possible reaction. No doubt, he would just laugh and brush her off, at best. _He hates her the most out of all of us. _Is it true? Perhaps it was. She knew he hated the Japanese now, and the fact that he was able to fool her so completely into thinking he was loyal to Japan—that man has the will of steel. No doubt, he wanted to hurt her as much as these men, and yet he was capable of giving the orders to leave her unharmed.

She leaned her head against the canvas draped inside the interior of the truck and closed her eyes as more insults flew by her. She really did not have the heart to fight back because all of their accusations were from the heart. To be sure, she never offended any of them personally, but she would have.

Oh she definitely would have.

Outside, Dong pushed at Syaoran's shoulder.

" Hey, Colonel. Syaoran," He straightened as Syaoran woke with a start. " Hey, you're taking up all of the back seat."

" Oh." Syaoran sat up dizzily. " Wha?"

" Lieutenant Li is coming with us." Said Dong. " She does kind of need somewhere to sit, ye know."

" Ach. Okay."

" What the hell happened to you?" Asked the lieutenant as she sat in the back seat with him. " You look like someone pumped you full of drugs."

" I feel like someone pumped me full of drugs." Syaoran leaned against the window. It was too cold though, so he adjusted the coat he was wrapping around himself so it served as a pillow as well. " Sorry, I'm tired, so I won't be able to entertain you very much."

" You look really cold. Do you want my coat?"

Syaoran could not help feeling like a complete loser upon hearing that. Thankfully, his comrades were sympathetic (and amused) enough to pity him.

" Nah, Miss. You can keep your coat. I'm the one that's hot." Said the one in the passenger's seat, taking off his coat and moving it over to the back.

" Thanks." Syaoran adjusted the layers. He felt much better. " I'm gonna sleep now because my head hurts."

oO

They set up camp when night fell to eat. Syaoran stayed in the car where it was drier, and Dong remained in the car with him. The young man slept soundly and did not wake no matter how much conversation was going on around him.

The rain had stopped when they set up camp, but as everyone finished eating it had started raining again. They withdrew to the vehicles for shelter from the storm. Kinomoto was given the spot in the interior of the truck so she could not try to run away. It was humid and hot inside the truck, crammed with so many men. She dreamed she was in the tropics, searching, searching for something, but there were so many things in the way and it was hard to see. She came across a clearing and beheld a tall man in green robes. She ran toward him, for some reason relieved, but when she reached him he suddenly collapsed and she was holding him in her arms, terrified. There was something wrong—blood was everywhere and got all over her. She turned his face to him and saw that it was Syaoran.

She woke up sobbing in despair, and the men around her, irritated by her weeping, shoved her harshly against the walls of the truck.

" Would you shut the fuck up?" Exclaimed one of them.

" Women and their crying." Said another.

They all looked like they wanted to slit her throat, and one of them even waved a pocket knife, but in the end they did not do anything but go back to sleep, grumbling oaths and insults. " Your ma," Came a few mumbles.

Syaoran was dreaming too. He dreamed that his father was strung up on a platform and a Japanese general was gutting him with a fishhook which flashed in the glaring sun. Blood splattered everywhere, bits of flesh and chipped bone as the Japanese man grinned a feral grin and swiped the hook with violent, exaggerated movements, each a stroke of glee. His father screamed and his mother screamed and his sisters screamed while holding his mother back and the crowd of pathetic Chinese peasants sobbed and begged for the mercy that never came. In the dream Syaoran was screaming as well, but the nightmare had occurred often enough that he learned to keep the screams confined in the dream world. The vision of horror transformed and his sister was holding him close, murmuring that everything was going to be alright, that it was all going to be alright, while the blood seeped through the floor, his father's blood, which flowed and flowed and flowed until it turned into a blood red river where his mother's corpse and his sisters' corpses floated in the current, down and out of sight and away from him.

He woke, but strangely, the horror dissipated as soon as he opened his eyes. It was a phantom terror, one of the child he had been, long ago, when he was still young and naive and the truth of war had been a brutal and abrupt blow to his innocence. He had long since shed blood himself, flung grenades into the throng of Japanese soldiers and watched their heads explode from the distance. He had dug through their cold corpses looking for weapons and other goods. Seeing the atrocities of the Japanese was so frequent that he no longer viewed it with horror. Instead, he felt pure, cold hatred for everything they were and represented. The Chinese know the secrets of patience. They know how to swallow their anger and pain in favor of a time when revenge will be its sweetest.

" Nightmare again?"

Dong was groggy but awake.

" Did I wake you?" Syaoran asked, not quite apologetic—he was still brimming with rage from the dream.

" Not really." Said Dong. " Sensed your unease, I guess, and I looked in the rearview mirror and saw your eyes were open."

Syaoran sighed. " Fuck it. I'll be dreaming these dreams as long as I live."

" We'll win."

" Fuck yeah. But doesn't change the fact that what happened, happened."

" It's the wild." Said Dong. " It's all dark and untamed. Once we get back to headquarters things will be better."

" I doubt it." Said Syaoran. " I've been having these nightmares, on and off, for years."

" When we win," Dong promised, " Those nightmares will ease. You will do your family proud."

" Who the fuck cares? They're dead."

" Their spirits live on in you."

" That bullshit again."

" It's true." Said Dong. " Descendants are the purpose of our society, after all. 'Zi zi sun sun', the saying goes. You are the 'Zi', the son. You kick Jap ass and their death wouldn't be in vain."

Syaoran was quiet for a moment. " I know that." He said. " I know all this."

" I know you do."

Silence descended again.

" Good night." Syaoran said.

Dong reached his left hand back. Syaoran took it, and Dong squeezed his fingers.

" We're here for you." Said Dong.

Syaoran smiled, and Dong released his hand. They both shut their eyes.


	11. Tracing Origins

AN: historymakerjunio , your wish is my command. Though seriously, I thought people weren't too crazy about this one. There were only 24 reviews.

All of the World

Tracing Origins

Sato was nowhere to be found, and according to the neighbors, his store had not opened for quite a while.

" He must have been killed." Said General Kinomoto. " We have hit a dead end."

The two stood in front of the merchant's store, the jeeps behind them with soldiers murmuring to each other in curiosity. Touya waved at a soldier to knock on the front door, just in case Sato was actually inside. When no response was forthcoming, he silently ordered the soldier to knock it down.

" Seems like no one's inside." Yukito remarked. " Weird. You'd think a merchant as rich as him would hire a servant or two."

" They could have left." Said Kinomoto. " Sakura's letters implied he was only able to hire some filthy Chinese servants." He paused. " Assuming he wasn't Chinese himself. You stay out here in case there's an ambush inside." He waved at the soldiers to search the place.

Minutes later, the soldiers trotted back out.

" Sir, General, sir! All clear, sir!"

" Kind of obvious, isn't it?" Yukito commented unhappily.

" You never know." Kinomoto replied, stepping inside, the doctor following.

Inside there was already a layer of dust on everything. A Japanese painting hung in the back of the shop. Everything looked neat and…

" This place is empty." Yukito noted.

Kinomoto cursed mentally. " Sato was a spy."

Though there was a counter, and some furniture, there were no goods in the store. If Sato's servants had stolen the goods, the place should have been a mess. But everything was too orderly. This meant Sato himself had taken the goods.

" Kami-sama." Yukito breathed. " Who could have fooled Sakura-san so completely?"

Kinomoto looked up. " _Li Syaoran._"

Damn to the nine hells that son-of-a-bitch, and that bitch that gave birth to him. Kinomoto's fists clenched and unclenched. _He used the Masochist's plot!_ Letting his Communist comrades beat him half to death—of course his sister had fallen for that. Kinomoto would too.

The doctor looked at him, his expression clearly asking, _What now?_

The General frowned.

" Gather all the children in this town." Said Kinomoto. " Detain them at the base, and post the announcement that for each day the people here do not reveal the location of the Communist base, we will boil one child alive and eat it for supper."

" Hai!"

Yukito gave him a horrified look, but managed to keep his peace until they were safe in the privacy of the jeep.

" That was a bluff, right?" Asked the good doctor. "You're not actually going to eat any of these people…"

" If we bluff once, they won't believe us." Kinomoto replied coldly. " Extreme measures must be taken."

Yukito blinked, discomfited. " But the children are innocent, Chinese though they are. It's not fair!"

" Life is not fair." Kinomoto dismissed. " Especially in these times. This is war."

Yukito was silent for a moment. " I know little of the ways of war." Said the doctor. " But even so, I can't condone this."

" Hai, hai, you are a healer. You mention that to me enough times." Kinomoto fumed silently.

" They are civilians, To-ya. Surely, there is some international law that all follow—to not harm civilians?"

" Oh come." Kinomoto sighed wearily. " They're _Chinese._ A few dead youngsters would not matter. There is enough of them already."

Yukito worried his lip, but he did not voice any more objections. _Wise._ Touya thought. It was why he was so fond of Yukito. The man knew when to keep his peace.

" You won't be offended if I eat only vegetables tonight?"

" Suit yourself."

oO

The first day passed with no news. Kinomoto, true to his word, ordered a child boiled alive. Yukito hid in his room, but he could still hear the girl's terrified screams of agony.

" Grow a stomach, man!" Kinomoto reproached when Yukito spoke with him. " Else there may be talk of your loyalties soon enough."

Yukito, annoyed, snapped, " I would cringe at the screams of rats and mice as well as those of humans, arigatou! You know my nature when you brought me. You ask me to come here to give you moral support and I obliged, despite both knowing how I hate violence and war. I hardly expected you would be so inhospitable as to refuse granting me peace of mind of my own!"

Chastised, the general apologized. " I worry for my sister." He sighed. " Forgive me if I am short with you. You are my best friend. Of course I will never doubt you."

" I should hope so!" Yukito then let the matter drop. " But if you truly feel it necessary to boil children alive, I ask only that I may not have to bear witness in any form. And don't tell me if you partook of the meal. I would rather not know."

The next day passed and the child chosen was boiled in a different location, and his screams were muffled by stone walls. Still, Yukito paced in his room in the quiet. Part of him dearly wished he could free those wretched children, but the greater part dared not risk Kinomoto's wrath, or ruining his campaign. Yukito wanted Lieutenant Kinomoto back as much as her brother did, perhaps more, now with these stakes as long as she had not been returned to them.

By the third day, however, a break came for them. Hiirigizawa Eriol had sent them a telegram, stating that the Senior Colonel had been transported out of Ningbo to Shaoxing and that the Lieutenant Kinomoto had been transported in the same traveling party.

General Kinomoto instantly called for troops to prepare for the journey.

" Good news," He told Yukito. " They have found my sister. We head there now."

" Oh good." Said Yukito. " We leave now?"

" Hai."

They were already in the jeep when Yukito suddenly remembered. " By the way, you let the children go, right?"

Kinomoto's expression was strange when he affirmed this.

The doctor stared at his friend. " I know when you're lying." He urged. " You aren't going to detain them for all this time, are you?"

" Oh no. They aren't being detained." Kinomoto waved his hand. " That would be cruel."

The doctor was silent then. He did not know what to make of this.

oO

They stopped briefly at the Nationalist headquarters to drop off Lieutenant Li, before continuing on their way to the Communist headquarters. Once there, the soldiers confined Lieutenant Kinomoto to the prisons while whisking Syaoran away for treament. The headquarters were much larger than the base outside Ningbo, but Syaoran was a high enough officer that there was much talk of him among the other members of the party.

" Lad's been out on the field for two years." Said the men. " Looks like his system's shutting down. If he is sent out on any more missions he might actually die from exhaustion."

" Good timing then, now that he's on break."

This meant, of course, that Kinomoto's interrogation was to be done by officials _other _than Li Syaoran. Perhaps for Li Syaoran she might have been tempted to yield some secrets, but for the others she would do no such thing.

What would always puzzle Kinomoto was how they knew that.

Before long, she was taken, once again, to the interrogation room, where, weary and annoyed, sat Senior Colonel Li. He was doing his best to look strong for her, while Kinomoto was doing her best not to look worried for him.

_The gods love irony._ Kinomoto thought.

They sat for a while in the interrogation room in complete silence. Despite knowing this was a ruse to make her nervous, Kinomoto found herself getting anxious anyway. _Your interrogation techniques suck._ She wanted to say. _How the hell do you hope to get any information just by sitting here waiting for me to talk? At least _threaten_ to use torture, kami-sama!_

Wisely, she kept her mouth shut.

Presently, there came a knock on the door, and in walked…Hiiragizawa Eriol.

" You called for me, sir?" Asked the pale young man, with a salute.

" Ah, Mr. Zhong, is it?" The Senior Colonel waved him down. Despite his fever, he managed to exude an aura of calm dignity and power. " I'm so glad you can make it. Come in, come in. Close the door behind you, if you please."

_Hoe?_ Kinomoto thought. Maybe Li Syaoran's plan was to confuse her into submission.

Or, as it turned out, confuse _Hiiragizawa,_ who, bemused, stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

" This is the famed Lieutenant Kinomoto of the Japanese Imperial Army." The Senior Colonel introduced as if he were pairing two friends of his. " Tell me, Mr. Zhong," And here, the Senior Colonel glared at the Japanese lieutenant, " How familiar are you with interrogation techniques?"

" …" Hiiragizawa was at a loss. So much so that his face showed. " Not at all, sir."

" Ah. I see." The Senior Colonel paused. " A shame then! I thought you knew. Well, you may leave now."

" …Yes sir." Hiiragizawa glanced once at Kinomoto before leaving again. Kinomoto watched him go, anxious and bewildered. Syaoran watched her for a moment, before quietly gathering his things and leaving the room.

oO

" Well," Syaoran said to the general, Meng, " That was easy. I was expecting to force the guy to actually _interrogate _her before we knew for sure. But there couldn't be any doubt. That woman recognized him."

Meng patted the boy on the shoulder. " You did good, Comrade Li. Go rest."

" One moment." Said Syaoran. " How much did this guy learn?"

" Not a lot, but a little too much all the same." Said Meng. " Mostly it was about you. And what with you being a celebrity here and all, we did not think it too dangerous."

" He knew I was coming though."

" That is true."

" Could have been hired by the Japs to find the lieutenant-bitch." Said another officer.

" That, among other stuff." Said Syaoran. " What do you think? Kill him or use him?"

" What can we use him for? What sort of fake reports do you want him to give?"

" I don't know." Said Syaoran. " I don't know the whole story. I don't know what has transpired since he got here. And quite frankly," He frowned, " I don't want to learn it. I feel like crap."

" Go rest." Meng repeated his first order. " World can afford to wait a bit while you recover from that nasty bug you caught from the Japs."

" Will do." Said Syaoran, yawning. " I'll catch you guys later."

oO

Barely an hour passed when the base came under attack.


	12. Saving Comrade Li

All of the World

Saving Comrade Li

_" Iie!"_

Syaoran had gotten out of tighter spots before, actually. In fact, he had gotten out of tighter spots with the Japanese, _literally._ But experience did not mean he had the means to get out of this one without some miracle. In fact, all other times had been miracles as well.

He did not know much about what was going on. All he knew was, one moment he was asleep, and the next moment the base was under attack. No doubt Zhong had something to do with it, but at the same time, if the Japanese spy could even find his way here, no doubt the Japanese imperials already knew the base's location. Simply knowing of the base was hardly enough to stage a successful attack, and it was obvious, as soon as Syaoran joined his brother's at arms, that the Japanese were not even trying to take over the base.

They wanted the lieutenant.

_I probably would have done us all a service just staying behind and sleeping._ Syaoran thought wryly. Strangely, now that he was facing the Japanese general, whose bayonet pointed at him like a wand of doom, all the boy could really think about was how on earth did he get into this position. One moment—with his brother's at arms. The next—alone, facing General Kinomoto.

_Fever's doing a number on you. You're starting to have blackouts._ Blackouts with poor judgment mixed in, leaving him hopelessly confused during the sparse lucid moments.

_Lucid. Hm. Could really go for some beer._ Syaoran shook his head to clear it, blinking his tired eyes. Looks like he was going to die. Should he even try to figure out how he got into this mess?

_" Iie!"_

Syaoran barely heard the report from Kinomoto's gun. Pain flared in his left shoulder as he toppled over in shock. _Damn._ Thought Syaoran. _Can never get used to getting shot._ Unless it was as mere graze, the pain from the bullet always seemed to ram his senses out of his brain. A few seconds later he stared up at the dark sky and suddenly realized that he should be dead already. _Are the Japanese that stupid? Did he seriously miss my head from point blank range?_ Unless Kinomoto was not aiming for his head. But that was just stupid.

Huh…his comrades were not shooting either. He could understand their reluctance at first, when Kinomoto was threatening to shoot him, but now that the general missed…or maybe his ears were deafened by the gunshot.

_No. Definitely not deafened._ He could hear the lieutenant's high voice shouting at the general. _" Oni-chan! General! Don't kill him!"_

_Weird._ Syaoran thought. Then he heard gunshots. Lots of them. The other Chinese were opening fire on the Japanese. Well, given that he had just gotten himself shot in the shoulder and cannot seem to think straight, he will just lie here. _Sky looks really nice. Huh. Can't see any stars. I want some pepper. _The world spun and Syaoran suddenly felt giddy. His left shoulder seemed to burn and throb, but the pain did not seem to make its way to his brain. He heard people shouting his name as well, shouting at each other, death-cries, echoing in his brain. He was slowly losing his focus…

Someone was moving him. A lot of someone's. His comrades? No—they were wearing Japanese uniforms. The lieutenant-woman was staring at him, her green eyes very wide.

_Oh _ suddenly realized. They were capturing him. They were in the _middle _of capturing him. He tried to move, but his limbs seemed paralyzed, and the pain wafted over his senses to that for a moment he blanked out.

" It's okay." He heard the lieutenant say. He raised his tired eyes and saw Zhong standing behind her. Cold terror washed over him as he found himself in a car all of the sudden. Sharp Japanese commands barked back and forth. _Oh no. Oh no no no no no…_

" You better explain what's going on, Imotou." He heard General Kinomoto say, before everything went black at last.

oO

" We can have Yukito-san look at it." Sakura said to her brother.

" Yukito doesn't like looking at prisoners."

" That's because we torture them later."

Her brother folded his arms. " We're on our way out of the base. Tell me what's going on."

" First tell me how you found me. And what was up with that ridiculous attack on a base that's ten times our size."

" Hiiragizawa tipped us off." Her brother explained. " We were here to get you out of the base. Who knew that this bloke would stumble right into the front."

" He was very sick."

" Mind telling me _now_," Her brother snapped shortly, " Why you caused me to miss him just when I had him?"

" You still shot him!"

" I was aiming to kill him! Care to explain why you stopped me from doing _that?_ This guy captured you!"

" He saved me. He kept me safe. And," Sakura paused, knowing her brother's ways, " He's _useful._"

Her brother sighed. " How?"

" He's a Senior Colonel. He knows their ways. And it's no secret how good he is at what he does." Sakura glanced down at the young man's unconscious form. " He has a deep sense of honor. We can win him to our side."

" By what?"

" Guilting him." Sakura felt odd saying these words. It felt like she was actively manipulating her brother in a way that was neither harmless nor honest. _When did I start viewing Oni-chan as an obstacle to my desires?_

" I hope you don't actually still harbor feelings for this Sato Masato." Her brother spat. " Caused us no end of grief, you did." He then reached out and pulled his sister to him. " You won't be leading the front lines any more, Imotou."

Sakura, feeling disheartened, replied, " It might be for the best." She glanced at Syaoran then. Here was a man who hated the Japanese with all his being. He would even hate her, because she was Japanese. She stroked his hair back.

" What exactly did this guy do?" Her brother asked in disbelief as he watched her with him.

Sakura did not answer.

oO

Terror made him week, and though Syaoran hardly broke down in front of the Japanese, his tense frame and the fear in his eyes gave away all that was needed.

" You know I don't treat prisoners." Yukito folded his arms as he regarded the boy lying on the bed, half-delirious with fever and exhausted from sickness and agony. " I know what you guys do. As your brother would put it, _I don't have the stomach for it._ You hand him to me, I'll kill him myself, doctor or no doctor."

" He's not going to be tortured." Sakura sighed wearily. " He's our guest. You don't know enough about military protocol. We don't put prisoners we're about to torture in an actual bedroom. Can you look at his wound now? And while you're at it, take a look at what's causing his fever."

" Kami-sama." Yukito sighed. The doctor was very tired and stricken from what he had learned about the Japanese military. " I'll hope for the best and pray that you _won't _just boil him alive." He walked over to the boy.

Syaoran was skinny and his color was pale from sickness. Though he had been cleaned and now wore clean clothes, a faint layer of sweat glistened on his skin. His eyes were half open and tired, but he stared at Yukito in alarm.

" _No…"_ He whispered, and writhed on the bed, aggravating his wound. He coughed a wet cough and a splash of phlegm landed on Yukito's hand.

Far from being disgusted though, Yukito raised the hand with the bit of phlegm and sniffed at it, studying its color.

" Bacterial infection." He noted.

" Rabbit fever."

Yukito scowled. Scowls were normally not expressions Yukito wore, but he was truly disturbed by what the Japanese Imperials employ. " Bio-weapons?"

Sakura did not reply.

" First-generation." Said Yukito. " I keep telling them. They can't engineer these stupid bacterial strains from their original counterparts. It's as bad as engineering viral strains from scratch. We need better technology. Ones I hope we never invent."

" Will he live?" Sakura broke in.

" He'll live." Yukito sighed. " Let me get my equipment."

Syaoran was far from compliant, however. Certain that Yukito was merely trying to cure him so he was fit for interrogation, Syaoran did his best to dodge all of the doctor's moves.

" I can't remove the bullet if he's constantly moving around," Yukito said to Sakura. " He sure doesn't seem to agree that he's a guest here."

Sakura glared at Yukito. " You claim I am lying to you."

" I don't know what to believe." Yukito rose. " Ever since I learned that Touya was capable of becoming a cannibal, I don't know if I even know you guys anymore."

Sakura frowned then, unable to respond.

" I promise you, in the name of our Emperor: Li Syaoran will not be tortured." She told Yukito. " He doesn't know that because he's half delirious."

A thump interrupted her, and they both turned to find Syaoran, sprawled on the floor. His face had turned paper white from the pain.

" Behave," Sakura remonstrated, as she helped Yukito lift the terrified youth. " We're trying to help you, you paranoid baka."

Syaoran spat at her.

" Kami-sama." Sakura sighed. " This will take a while."

But it did not, strangely. After he was back on the bed, Syaoran was too exhausted to struggle anymore. Yukito removed the bullet with no incident, murmuring comforting words along the way. By the time he bandaged the wound in Syaoran's shoulder, the boy was sleeping.

The general walked in.

" Oni-chan." Sakura greeted. Her brother glanced at the boy on the bed with a frown.

" He was too exhausted." Yukito told the general. " It is prolonging his sickness and worsening his injury. He'll need rest. And a stress-free environment."

" We can do that." Sakura broke in.

" You presume too much." Her brother remonstrated, but it was half-hearted. " I don't understand why you like him so much. This guy has killed many of us. He wouldn't hesitate to do so again."

Sakura bit her lip but did not respond.

Yukito glanced at the room, noting that they were alone. He could talk more freely here. " I kind of doubt Chinese soldiers eat Japanese children."

" That's only because we never bring the children here, not to mention they don't have the means." The general sighed. " Are you ever going to let that go?"

Yukito sputtered. " You honestly think I can just _let that go_. Kami—we all knew there was some propaganda, but you really think _any _of us would be thrilled to learn that you were slaughtering innocent children by boiling them alive?"

" Yukito-san, stop." Sakura silenced the doctor. " You don't know what it's like here. There are resistances at every step of the way. And as Oni-chan pointed out, the Chinese has killed many of our brothers."

" Well if you boil their children alive, I don't really blame them."

" They are hopeless ingrates, the ones who started all this." The general snapped. " Perhaps he started off as innocent as any other. But he is no longer. He won't hesitate to kill you any more than I hesitated to kill the children."

Syaoran's body suddenly jerked on the bed as he coughed. He had woken when Yukito raised his voice. As a spy, it was hard enough listening to this nonsense, but now as a prisoner it was nearly impossible to keep silent. He managed to hold his tongue, but the sheer anger made him choke with rage. He felt something coppery splatter out of his mouth.

The doctor bent over him, his hands gentle as he felt Syaoran's forehead.

" Well, we shouldn't point fingers while he's in the room." Yukito remarked. Sakura gasped as she looked over Yukito's shoulder.

" Oh no." She murmured. " What's wrong?"

Syaoran coughed again, tasting more blood in his mouth. Yukito prodded gently at his jaw and Syaoran turned his head away, still choking.

" This guy _does _understand Japanese right?" Yukito asked. " What part of ' I'm trying to help you' does he not understand?"

" He doesn't believe us." Said the general, his arms folded. " What are you trying to do?"

" Hoping to see that the blood is coming from his mouth and not further in him." Yukito replied dryly.

Syaoran locked gazes with Sakura. " I'll never give you what you want." He hissed, coughing more, splattering his pillow.

Sakura scowled in annoyance, feeding her irritation to hide her hurt. " You don't even know what I want, you baka."

" Ha." Syaoran shut his eyes then. He did not mean to shut his eyes. He wanted to stare her down. But his head hurt too much. It felt like something was sucking his brains out and yet filling it with cotton to the point where it was about to burst. " I have a fair idea."

The sentence seemed to drain all the energy out of him. He lay there helplessly as Yukito filled a syringe, but managed to whimper when the doctor came close.

" This is just to help you relax." Said Yukito. " Good lad." The doctor murmured, even when Syaoran whimpered more as the needle approached. He _hated _needles. They reminded him too much of the hooks that killed his father. He tried to twist his arm away. " Easy," Yukito soothed.

The general glared at Sakura, looking very much annoyed and stressed. " You favor this kid, that's fine." He said to his sister. " But if I find any romantic notions growing in that head of yours, I'm shooting him in the head. Understand?"

Sakura was composed enough to nod. " I'm not stupid, Oni-chan. Don't think that just because I got captured that all of the sudden you can bully me around."

" I'm your big brother." The general snapped angrily. " I'm supposed to protect you!"

" Don't overdo it." His sister replied.

" He's asleep." Yukito shook his head. " He'll be out for a while, but just in case his fancy Li-Syaoran-brains manage to wake him despite the drug's effects so he can cough up blood in rage at what we're saying, let's move out. Poor kid's not going anywhere, sedative or not. We don't have to watch over him like this. It would probably stress him out more if we do, anyway."

The general and lieutenant obliged, with the elder Kinomoto fuming, confused, angry, and hurt by his sister's cold treatment of him. Before they quite exited the door, however, Sakura hugged her brother from behind.

" Gomen nasai." She said. " I love you."

Kinomoto Touya turned to her and smiled wryly. " Hell." Said he. " I don't care if you suddenly fell in love with Mao. I'm just glad you're safe here."


	13. Heart to Heart

All of the World

Heart to Heart

Sakura expected the next few days to be trying, and in a way, they were, though not for the reason she expected. Syaoran did not trust them, least of all her, but he did not seem to be against cooperating with them anymore. He was still afraid of needles, but he conquered that fear with a strength worthy of Sakura's regard for him.

Yukito normally kept their conversations limited to Syaoran's physical health. He was not really sure whether he should feel pity for the boy, or terrified of him. The child hated all of them with a passion. He was quiet now, but Yukito did not doubt that the boy would not hesitate to slit all of their throats; if he could get out of the room, that was.

_I hate war._ Yukito decided. _Even if it is for the good of the empire. Heck, just because it is meant for good does not mean I have to like it, right?_

" How are you feeling?" Yukito asked Syaoran, as Sakura stood behind and watched.

" Fine." Syaoran replied in Chinese. That was something else the boy did—he adamantly refused to speak Japanese, despite his demonstrated skills and comprehension in the language. It was sometimes strange to listen to the conversation. Sometimes Yukito thought they should all just speak Chinese, since all of them knew the language, but both Kinomotos were adamant that they speak Japanese. In truth, the general wanted to force Syaoran to speak Japanese as well, but Sakura had talked him out of it.

Syaoran looked up at Yukito with his amber eyes and Yukito found himself looking away.

" Are you still coughing phlegm?" Yukito asked. " Can I see your handkerchief?"

It was not actually Syaoran's handkerchief, of course; it was Sakura's, but they could not have the boy splattering everything with phlegm every time he coughed.

Syaoran's only response to the question was loosening his fist, which was clamped over the damp cloth. Yukito took the handkerchief and noted the dark splotches. Still wet.

" Are you still vomiting blood?" The doctor inquired.

" He is." Sakura answered before Syaoran could have time to do anything in response.

" Do you feel any pain?" Yukito asked. " Any discomfort?"

" No."

Yukito found that hard to believe. The blood was coming from the boy's stomach, which had an ulcer. Those things tend to hurt a lot. He said so to the boy.

" Well if you know so much," Syaoran snapped, " Why did you bother asking?"

Yukito felt very awkward then. By all accounts, Syaoran had every right to feel upset and angry. He was probably being treated as a guest, but then he was currently more of a decorated captive. First he was captured against his will, and now he was held against his will. This really did not bode well for Yukito's values.

Sakura stepped forward. " Yukito-san is only trying to make you feel comfortable." She reproached. " Would you rather we stuff you in the dungeons?"

" Ha!" Syaoran coughed again, covering his mouth out of habit. " You're going to do that anyway. I'm not _that stupid._"

Sakura snatched the handkerchief from Yukito's hands and tugged Syaoran's hands over to wipe the phlegm off.

" You sure are trying your best to guarantee that, aren't you?" She chastised. " None of us have it easy, you know! I was dismissed from the army, thanks to you!"

Yukito looked from one to the other, wondering why Sakura was behaving this way to the boy. _That's it. I don't understand the Kinomotos at all._

" And I'm sure that's a _terrible _thing for you." Syaoran spat, jerking his hands back. " Now you can't order men to go rape my sisters. What _shame."_

Yukito tried, but he could not possibly have been prepared for the slap that resulted. Syaoran looked surprised too, though it was obvious from his look that he was expecting more of a punch. Sakura heaved for a moment, before storming out of the room.

Syaoran chose that moment to explode. " What the _fuck _do you bastards want from me?!" His outburst caused him to go into a coughing fit. The bedsheets were already slightly brown from previous fits, when Syaoran's panic had aggravated his ulcer.

Careful not to aggravate the bullet wound, Yukito lifted Syaoran's body so that the boy was sitting upright. He took Sakura's handkerchief and handed it to Syaoran, who used it to cover his mouth as he spasmed. After a long, tiring moment, the fit eased, and Syaoran leaned against Yukito, drained.

" You think _you _can tell me what the hell I'm doing here?" Syaoran hissed angrily.

" I wish I could." Yukito said softly. " But I really don't know. I'm not familiar with the military, as you probably know."

" Haha." Syaoran laughed bitterly. He then went on, " Don't think that just because _I _can't fight you that the rest of us can't. You've seen _nothing._ We Chinese have been here for thousands of years. We won't let little Japs like _you _win. You won't _ever _win."

It was not his words that moved Yukito, as much as his tone. It was filled with hate and rage. Loathing of the Japanese filled Syaoran's very blood. Never had Yukito felt as rotten as he did, knowing that _he _was the source of that hate.

" You don't even know me." Said Yukito at last. " You refuse to. But you will have to. If Sakura's promise is anything to go by, you will be with us for a while."

The boy stiffened. He was clearly interpreting the doctor's words differently. Yukito sighed.

" If no one else, Li-san," He said quietly, " I am your friend, whether you believe it or not."

He gently laid the boy back down on the pillows, noting how Syaoran swallowed thickly, as if trying to swallow his cough. It did not work, and he began coughing again.

" I'll give you something for the pain." Yukito told him.

oO

Sakura was the first to hear his screams that night. At first she thought he was some prisoner being tortured, until she remembered they had no prisoners at the moment, not to mention no Japanese official in his right mind would be interrogating anyone on this floor.

Her brother had heard his screams as well, and she heard him rushing down the halls as she opened the door to Syaoran's room.

_" No,_" He was crying, _" Father, no, please he didn't do anything! He hasn't done anything please stop—stop—please—"_

" Kami-sama," Her brother moaned. " Must we bear this now as well?"

" Syaoran-kun," Sakura went to his side and shook the youth's shoulder, careful to avoid the one with the wound. " Syaoran-kun, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

Syaoran went on sobbing, however, his wails heartwrenching. _" You bastards! Demons!" _His eyes flew open and he jerked upwards.

" At this rate," Yukito broke in—he had apparently heard Syaoran's screams too, and had come to investigate his patient, " That wound would never heal."

But as soon as Syaoran woke from his nightmare he had gone silent. His body was still spasming, but he uttered not a sound. His eyes nearly glowed in the darkness as he stared at everyone in the room.

Sakura looked at him, aching with the knowledge that the one before her carried so many horrors in his heart. " Gomen nasai." She whispered.

" Sir!" Called several soldiers from outside the room. " Is everything alright, sir?"

" Back to your stations, men." Said the general. " There is nothing of import here."

" Hai, sir!"

" You're sorry?" Syaoran's voice was shrill and raw. " Well then! You can let me go, to show how sorry you are."

Sakura had been rubbing his arms. She dropped her hands. " We can't do that."

" Haha!" Syaoran laughed, sounding hysterical. " Because you're not sorry enough!"

The general had enough. " You should hold your tongue, you little ingrate." He barked sharply. " We can always throw you in the dungeons, to show you how we're _not sorry enough._"

" Well, go ahead!" Syaoran dared. " No one's stopping you!"

" Why you—"

" Oni-chan!" Sakura blocked her brother. " Onegai."

" Frankly, I don't see what's so special about him." Her brother hissed. " Worthless little cockroach like the rest. We give him food and water and tend to his injuries and this is the thanks we get!"

" Oh, you want thanks yes?" Syaoran retorted at this, " I'll show you _thanks!_" And despite his condition, he swung his good arm at the general.

General Kinomoto was hardly going to tolerate this. With the boy severely weakened from injury, illness, and general fatigue, he was easy to overpower. For a good measure, the general dug his thumb into the boy's wound, eliciting a strangled scream from the younger man.

" Oni-chan!" Sakura cried in alarm, but it was Yukito who pulled the boy out of the elder Kinomoto's hold.

" Oi!" Cried the doctor. " He's _my _patient! If you can't control yourself, get out of here!"

Syaoran started retching, and Yukito supported his body while giving orders for all of them to clear out.

" He attacked _me._" The general barked angrily. " Gaki got what was coming to him."

Sakura listened with a heavy heart. She could not help but remember how when she had attacked Syaoran, Syaoran had overpowered her just as easily as her brother had overpowered him this time. But Syaoran never went further than that. In fact, he never even hurt her.

Inside, Yukito had turned on the light and pulled out his suitcase. Syaoran caught sight of the needle and panicked.

" No." He trembled. " No."

" This is just to calm you down." Yukito told him.

" _No. Please._"

Syaoran had never pleaded before. Yukito turned to the boy, puzzled, but the boy's eyes were wide with fright, his eyes focused on the needle as if beholding an executioner's axe.

Moved, the doctor set down the needle. " Alright." He soothed. " No needle. But you have to try to relax."

The boy's eyes were still on the needle, so with a sigh. Yukito took it apart and hid it from his view. Only then did Syaoran relax a little.

The doctor gently undid the bandage over the boy's shoulder, noting the damage. He cleaned the wound again, wincing for the boy even though Syaoran did not react, and wrapped the wound in new bandages. He then called for some water, and tipped the glass to help Syaoran drink.

" Feeling better?"

Syaoran nodded. " Thank you."

It was the first time Syaoran thanked him too. _Tonight's a night for firsts._ Yukito thought. " You're welcome. Do you think you can sleep now?"

Syaoran conspicuously did not answer. Still, it was better than a lie. Yukito tucked him in and turned off the light. Before he turned to leave, he considered whether he felt secure about what he dearly wanted to say next.

" Li-san," He said to the boy, " As long as I'm here, you won't be harmed. And…Sakura cares a lot about you."

" Tell her there is _no way in hell_ I would _ever _work for the Japanese." Syaoran replied bitterly in the darkness. " I think you'll find she cares considerably less about me than you think."

Yukito was about to reply, but then he cut himself off. " It's an ungodly hour, Li-san. I won't argue with you now. But I hope you are confident that _I _am on your side. I wouldn't agree to treat you if I suspected any foulplay."

Syaoran did not reply, and feeling that no answer would be forthcoming anyway, Yukito turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Sakura waited for him outside. She had heard the whole conversation.

" You did not come back." Yukito noted.

" He is more comfortable with you." Sakura replied. " He is not foolish, after all."

" What do you mean?" The doctor asked the young woman.

" Wasting energy and time fearing the wrong people." Sakura turned around to walk down the hall. Yukito followed. " That is the folly of every officer. He does not fear you as much, that is obvious."

" I don't know." Yukito replied. " I am not so good a judge."

Sakura suddenly stopped. " Don't get too close to him." She said abruptly.

Yukito froze. " You promised he would not be harmed."

" Not on my watch."

Confused, Yukito said, hesitantly, " I don't know what you mean."

Sakura glanced back at Syaoran's door. " Don't tell my brother about our conversation tonight." She said.

_Nani?_ This was getting stranger and stranger. Yukito opened his mouth to question her, but Sakura spoke over him.

" Whatever else, he's still a Chinese Communist." She explained. " Don't make yourself the only bridge when you cannot function as one."

Yukito looked blankly at her, but Sakura did not elaborate She left him standing in the hall, musing over her words.

_I cannot function as a bridge._ The doctor thought to himself. _What does that mean?_

He thought back to what he knew of Li Syaoran and what he had learned about the Kinomotos. _A bridge. Connects two isolated bodies of land. _He realized Sakura was warning him not to become a tool used by either the Japanese of the Chinese. Syaoran could easily take advantage of Yukito's healing instinct, and his best friend, Touya, could also take advantage of Yukito's developing bond with Syaoran. As Syaoran's physician, Yukito was turning himself into an instrument that could be used to harm either side.

_Trust Sakura to think of that._ Yukito thought solemnly. _Well, there is no fear of that. My job is strictly medical._ He started walking again.

_Politics._


	14. Lieutenant Li

All of the World

Lieutenant Li

" The issue is not Li." The general told the officers when the Japanese disappeared. " It's the rescue team. We have no idea where they went, and if the rescue team is caught we are sending more straight into the lion's den."

" Li Syaoran is a Senior Colonel, General sir. He has vital information."

" You fear he will provide the Japanese with our layout, soldier?"

" No, I'm worried he would be tortured beyond human imagination." Dong retorted.

" He is off duty for now." Said another officer. " He has not been briefed on new plans."

" He'd still be tortured!" Dong cried.

" Enough." The general rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing. He was a relatively young man, in his thirties, with a sharp, keen eye and a stern countenance. " They have a personal vendetta against him, that much is clear. However, we cannot even contemplate a rescue mission without knowing where they have taken him."

" We can send out scouts…" Suggested one officer.

" Where?" The general inquired. " Even when we send out scouts, we have to send them _somewhere._"

" The tracks are still fresh. They've only been gone for a few hours." Dong insisted. " If we hurry, there's a chance we might be able to find out where they went."

" Sir, permission to lead scouts to track the Japanese imperials." Said a squad leader.

The general hesitated for a second. " Granted, but do not act once you find him. Report here immediately."

" Yes sir."

oO

The scouts returned six days later with grim news.

" Their base is heavily armed." Said the squad leader. " We may be able to to defeat them but it will take time, in which case they might use Senior Colonel Li's hostage situation to their advantage."

" Any news on Li himself?" Asked the general.

" No sir. We cannot locate him."

" Didn't expect you to." The general sighed. " They don't open up their jails to outsiders. That would defeat the purpose. Or maybe he is dead. As much as I hate to say this, I must—the risks involved are too high. We cannot send out a rescue mission."

Frantic, Dong exclaimed, " Sir, he is the Senior Colonel!"

" Who is off duty." The general replied. " Besides, we may sacrifice higher officers if that means keeping the country alive. Including generals!"

Dong was instantly silenced.

" I hate this as much as you." The general shook his head. " I do not blame you for your frustration, but you must keep your discipline, soldier. Now is not the time to lose it."

Chastised, Dong bowed his head. " Yes sir."

" General!" A soldier shouted. " A group of Nationals are requesting entrance to the base."

" Oh?" The general looked at the soldier. " Have they explained why they are here?"

" They were asking if our situation is under control here, sir. Their leader, a Lieutenant Li, claimed she had heard the news of an attack at this base."

" Huh. Intriguing." Said the general, heading out of the room to meet the lieutenant.

" General." The lieutenant saluted when she saw him. " I am Lieutenant Li Meiling, sir."

" Ah." The general shook her hand. " How may I help you, Lieutenant?"

" We were actually wondering if there is any way we can help you." Said Lieutenant Li. " Senior Colonel Li is a valued member of the Resistance. Not to mention, his generosity has saved the lives of my men. I was granted permission to amass a force to aid you in his rescue."

There was a slight awkward silence then, as the general considered her words.

" That is very kind of you, Lieutenant." Said the general. " Please deliver my gratitude to your superiors, but…ah, I fear that a rescue mission would be difficult to undertake."

Lieutenant Li also hesitated at this. " Why so?" She asked. " I understand that Senior Colonel Li is privy to much information about the Communist portion of the Resistance. It would be sensible to do whatever it takes to retrieve him."

" It would be preferable, yes." The general modified her statement. " However, circumstances dictate that it is much safer for us to prepare defenses rather than intrude into enemy quarters. The Japanese base is too heavily guarded and we have no information as to whether the Senior Colonel is even alive still. It has been nearly a week. It is possible that it is no longer possible to rescue him."

The lieutenant paused at this. " I see." She said. " I am sorry we cannot be of assistance, General."

" We are grateful for the offer, Lieutenant." Said the General. " It heartens me that Senior Colonel Li has made so many friends. He has led a meaningful life."

" So he has." Lieutenant Li agreed, saluting.

oO

The Japanese have been quiet. Though the Chinese armies managed to stir up a little trouble, the imperial troops were reluctant to retaliate. Everyone was nervous, because they did not know what this inactivity meant. A calm before a storm? Or did some great misfortune occur, and the Japanese were preoccupied?

Lieutenant Li ran into Lieutenant Kinomoto in the town where the Japanese base was located. Sakura did not recognize her, but Li recognized the Japanese woman, and decided to follow her discretely. Sakura had been walking with a young man with glasses and fair hair. They spoke in Japanese, but Li understood enough of the language to understand some of what they were saying.

" Really, now." Sakura was saying. " He had to ask. It is one of those things that we must ask, even if you are likely not to consent."

" He puts me on the spot, in front of his officials." Said the man. " If he does that again, I am leaving, whether he needs me or not; he obviously does not value _my _feelings."

" Yukito-san!" Sakura admonished. " I warned you before." She then said something in a quiet tone which Li could not make out. " My brother is a General for a reason." She then went on to say. " He will use what tools he has available, friends and family included."

Yukito folded his arms and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. " So I am a tool now."

" Your needles are, at least." Sakura replied, stopping with him. The two were too engrossed in the conversation to notice Li, but she hid against the building anyway. " Did he tell you anything?" She heard the Japanese woman ask.

Li had a feeling 'he' referred to Li Syaoran.

" You're digging information for your brother now?"

" Yukito-san, I'm the one that's been protecting him from my brother for over a week."

There was an awkward silence, so awkward even Li, standing where she was, out of sight, could sense it.

" It's not what he says." Yukito replied. " It's what he doesn't say. And what he doesn't do. That kid has the look of a demon. He's as aware as you are that your brother can use my _needles._ After that night he had the nightmare, he's been putting on a brave front that would have convinced me if I weren't a doctor. He's _terrified _of needles. And I'm not certain why. He wouldn't say."

" Iie." Sakura shook her head. " That would be handing you weapons."

They spoke carefully enough. Li had no idea what they were talking about. She did not know if Li Syaoran was afraid of needles, but it seemed like Yukito was adamantly against using them. This meant that if Syaoran was getting tortured, Yukito was not involved.

What did Sakura mean when she said she was protecting him from her brother?

" He's not going to get better as long as he is with us." Yukito said to Sakura. " The best medicines, the best doctors in the world, won't be able to cure him at this rate, because it's his mentality. His wound is healing, his fever has reduced, but that ulcer is only getting larger, and if it keeps going we're going to have to cut it out. It's stress-induced."

" What if I take him with me to Japan?" Sakura asked. " He can give up all thoughts of escaping then, but he would be out of Oni-chan's shadow."

" And be surrounded by 'Japanese fiends'?" Yukito looked at Sakura. " Besides, your brother is like that, and he listens to you. Your father will probably not."

" You're right." Sakura shook her head. " What if you take him back?"

" And leave Touya here?"

" Touya wants you for emotional support. He can live without you mothering him for a while. Not to mention you haven't been doing that lately."

" That's your fault. You're the one that saved Li."

" Sh!" Sakura remonstrated. " You never know when one of these pedestrians are actually spies in disguise."

Another silence fell.

" You were the one who warned me not to be a bridge." Yukito said to Sakura. " Touya would no doubt see this as me befriending him."

" Not if we plan this correctly." Said Sakura. " There is still a little time. We'll think about it, but first we have to decide if you are willing to take care of him."

" I'm not going to adapt to this way of life." Yukito said, in a harder tone. " And I do have a soft spot for him. If you think we can convince your brother, I'll take him with me to Japan. Bringing Chinese friends along is no crime."

" Unless you're military personnel, in which case they'll have to investigate your friend. I think we can use his tactic and pretend he's mixed. Sato Masato, just like his alias. No one will ask any questions since you are not a military doctor. Bring him to Tomoeda and take care of him there until I return. I think I'll be following you shortly, if all goes well."

" You might leave before me, even." Yukito sighed.

Li was no longer in the position to spy anymore. She had come to town to buy groceries, not to eavesdrop on the Japanese. She watched them leave, a little disheartened, but armed with new determination. She had to remember the name Sato Masato. If Senior Colonel Li had used this name as an alias, the Communists would know, and they would definitely want to know if the young man is about to be shipped to Japan.

oO

" Sato Masato was Senior Colonel Li's last mission." Said the Communist captain when this information was related to everyone. " He was directly involved with Lieutenant Kinomoto Sakura in that case."

" So we can conclude that Senior Colonel Li is still alive." Said the Nationalist captain. " Lieutenant Li reports that there may be plans to transport Senior Colonel Li to Tomoeda, Japan."

" Do we know how and when?"

" No." Li shook her head. " I was not able to gather that information at the time."

" We will need more information before we stage an intervention." Said the Communist Captain. " Unfortunately we do not have anyone inside for Kinomoto Touya."

Dong volunteered to watch the Japanese activity. Li volunteered as well.

" Report any changes." The captains instructed. " Send signal when they begin moving, but make sure that Senior Colonel Li is actually among those being transported. They might send out decoys if they plan to move him to Tomoeda."

Li and Dong discussed, afterwards, how they were going to keep watch.

" I have better weapons." Li told Dong. " So I will stay further back to defend if need be. Your men can go to the front to observe and watch."

" Alright." Said Dong. " Thank you for your help, Lieutenant."

" We are all on the same side." Said Li.

They settled anxiously at their posts and waited for the Japanese to make the first move.


	15. Desperation

All of the World

Desperation

" This isn't about the kid." Yukito insisted. " This is about _me._ I have dealt with ulcers before. They don't just stay there despite the drugs. I can take him back to investigate this with other medical professionals."

" The hell you will!" Syaoran cried out from his room. The boy had recovered enough that he was no longer bedridden, and as a result, became much harder to contain. General Kinomoto had Syaoran locked in the room, posting guards outside, and only opening the door to feed the boy. At the moment, Yukito, Sakura, and Touya were standing in the corridor outside, with the door to Syaoran shut and locked. They heard Syaoran slam his fist into the door before the room went silent.

" As I was saying," Yukito went on in a slightly strained voice, and to cover this up he added, " Is he able to escape through the window?"

" Not unless he wants to be filled with bullets." General Kinomoto replied.

" What can he do there?" Yukito pointed out to Touya, returning to the original topic. " He's got no connections in Tomoeda."

" He can kill you." The general pointed out. " He's an assassin. You don't have the training."

" It's either that or let him die here." Said Yukito. " If that ulcer keeps growing I'll have to amputate his stomach. Conditions in China are not so well that I can promise he won't die of infection afterward. His immune system has already been compromised by rabbit fever, and who knows what else."

" Oni-chan," Sakura inserted, knowing her brother was not personally interested in Syaoran's welfare.

Her brother looked at her and sighed. " Either way, the Chinese lost one of their best." He nodded. " I can afford to indulge you, Sakura. But only as long as this Li does not pose too much of an inconvenience. Otherwise, I will shoot him in the head if I have to."

Sakura's lips thinned, but she nodded. It was as much as she could ask for out of him, as a sister.

Syaoran was in a panic. He knew that once he leaves the country, there was no coming back. Even if Yukito meant him no harm, and he did manage to sneak onto a ferry or a plane back to China, he can never properly reunite with his comrades. They would suspect him of treachery, and he would not be able to blame them. Why, after all, would the Japanese spare a Communist officer?

The anxiety spiked to his stomach and he doubled over in agony, paralyzed by the sharp pain. Sakura and Yukito found him bent over this way, holding himself very still and taking slow, cautious breaths. He could not push their hands away as they helped him sit down.

" I know you are reluctant to leave your sorry friends behind." Sakura said in a slightly sneering tone. " But really, you'll see that living in Japan is quite a privilege. You'll be ashamed to ever have reacted this way."

Syaoran spat at her. With a sigh, Sakura rose to wipe the spittle off. She allowed one of the soldiers to step forward and backhand Syaoran. The boy swung his fist up, but the soldiers quickly restrained him. Sakura stared at the handkerchief and frowned at the blood.

" He's bleeding again." Yukito looked anxiously at the soldiers. " Stop fighting us, Li-san. We are trying to help you."

" Like hell you are!" Syaoran hissed. " I am _not _going to Japan! There is no way I'm going willingly into some science experiment! At most, you will only be bringing a dead corpse!"

Yukito looked at his patient, a little at a loss. Sakura was much more ruthless than the doctor, however. In a blink of an eye, she had opened his bag, and before Yukito could object, she had a syringe in her hand.

" I think you'll be very cooperative." Her voice was low and flat.

The effect was instantaneous. Syaoran's face became bleach white. He instantly went still and silent, and though his expression did not change, Yukito could almost smell the fear.

Sakura gritted her teeth as she went on, " I don't want to do this to you, but I will if I have to. I've done worse, as you probably know already."

Beads of sweat were beginning to form on Syaoran's forehead. Sakura strengthened her resolve and spoke again. " What is it going to be, Li-san? Will you cooperate?"

Syaoran was too petrified to reply. She waited a moment longer before putting the syringe away. Syaoran remained quiet even after the needle was out of sight. He even allowed her to run her fingers through his hair, though he hardly relaxed from that gesture.

Syaoran's mind raced, even as he tolerated her vile touch. Darkness swam in his vision, but he managed to look into Sakura's eyes as he tried to aggravate and provoke her. " Daidouji Tomoyo." He said.

Sakura's fingers froze in his locks. " Nani?"

" Your dear cousin." Syaoran's voice was like oil, smooth and greasy. " She's always sick, isn't she? All that money in the family, and no suitors." He remembered Sakura's lamentations to him as Sato Masato and summoned a sneering smirk. " Her father left, didn't he? And her mother, Sonomi, was her name."

Sakura's hand left him then, and the young woman stood before him, looking at him with her green eyes. Syaoran met them steadily, even as he felt like his head was about to fall to the floor. He knew she was considering his statement and why he said it.

" Yamazaki Takashi." Syaoran continued. " He is engaged to a Mihara Chiharu, is that not so? Two other best friends of yours. What was he, a novelist?"

" Enough." Sakura interrupted.

" Sasaki Rika." Syaoran talked right over her. " An elegant young lady. Yaganisawa Noako."

" Enough!" Sakura barked, and suddenly her face was right in front of his. " Hai, it's true." She hissed, her voice just as oily as his. " You know a lot about me and I have yet to learn about you. But you know what I know?" She grabbed his face by the chin. " You are an orphan. You have an interesting phobia of needles, and you also have that sickening code of honor you Chinese try to abide to. You wouldn't hurt any of them. It would be..._cowardly._ Besides, once you arrive in Japan, you would have nowhere else to go. You think your precious Communist friends would ever want you back? Guess what, they are not even trying to rescue you. All these days have passed and not a single attempt. _They _don't know, of course, how courteous and hospitable we have been to you. They have abandoned you, Senior Colonel."

Yukito observed at this exchange in bewilderment. _What is going on? What just happened here?_

Sakura let go of his chin. Bruises were forming there, and as Syaoran stared at her in shock, she leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

" But I haven't." Sakura said softly, before straightening, and leaving the room without looking back.

oO

Hiiragizawa had been on his way to the kitchens when he passed by Syaoran's room. He did not often walk down this particular corridor, and therefore never had the occasion of visiting the Chinese officer.

He looked at the two guards, who maintained stoic expressions and pretended not to notice him. As he raised his hand to open the door, both guards crossed their guns in front of him.

" I just want to see him. For five minutes. Curiosity, you know." Hiiragizawa explained. " Did you know, I was the reason he's here in the first place? If it weren't for me, we'd never have found him, nor Lieutenant Kinomoto."

The soldiers looked at each other for a moment before uncrossing the guns. They were never given specific orders about visiting, only that the guest inside should never be allowed out.

Li Syaoran was quite a marvelous figure, Hiiragizawa decided, and it was no great wonder that Kinomoto Sakura favored him so. Tall, thin, and elf-like, he seemed more ethereal than real. He stood facing the window, his back facing the door, and did not turn around to acknowledge Hiiragizawa when the door opened.

" I heard you should not be up and about." Said Hiiragizawa.

At the unfamiliar voice, Li Syaoran whirled around, his amber eyes narrowing.

_Fair features._ Hiiragizawa noted. _Complexion needs work, but his features are lovely indeed. _Thick, strong brows framing eyes that looked almost feral. A strong nose and strong chin. _Kinomoto's taste certainly cannot be faulted!_

" Who are you?" Then the young man's eyes narrowed. " _Zhong!_"

" Ah." Hiiragizawa shrugged, realizing that all chances of a friendly meeting had just flown out the window. " One of my names, hai."

" What are you doing here?" Syaoran demanded. He had been folding his arms before, but at the sight of the Japanese spy, his arms had fallen to his sides, and he had separated his legs a little, as if to brace himself.

_Kawaii!_ Hiiragizawa thought. " Just wondering what all the excitement was about." He looked about the room. " Aren't you going to invite me to sit?"

Syaoran remained silent.

" Tsk tsk." Hiiragizawa shut the door behind him and promptly reclined in a chair. " You better work on your manners, little one."

" What do you want?" Syaoran repeated.

" I told you. I wanted to see what the excitement is all about."

Syaoran was silent, but he did not relax. After a moment the boy demanded, " Don't you have better things to do?"

" No, not really." Hiiragizawa shook his head. " I'm not busy these days, you know. Great day for Japan, when General Kinomoto captured you, you know. After all the trouble you gave us."

He was only one man, but he knew that Syaoran felt cornered. Indeed, if Hiiragizawa chose, he could bring a gun inside with him, and Syaoran had no true basis to believe his life was safe. In a scuffle, the soldiers outside Syaoran's door, or outside Syaoran's window, would shoot the Chinese spy, not Hiiragizawa. And if Syaoran tried to flee, he had nowhere to run to but the bayonet of a soldier's gun.

" Spies recognize each other." Hiiragizawa began. " I heard you were pretty good."

" I've never heard of you." Syaoran sneered.

_He has wit!_ Hiiragizawa thought, delighted. But he would not be outdone by a mere teenager. " That is only because your comrades were never able to find out."

Syaoran was silent. He had turned back around to face the window, no doubt deciding that Hiiragizawa was no direct threat after all. He ignored this dig at Chinese intelligence, and his arms folded in front of him again as he glared outside.

" Spying is a hardcore business." Hiiragizawa said lazily, watching him and studying his form. " What brought you into it?"

" Why do you care?" Syaoran asked sharply.

Hiiragizawa shrugged, taking off his baseball cap and fanning himself with it. " You're young. Dangerous enough, joining the army, let alone heading straight to enemy ranks."

Syaoran stared at him, as if suddenly struck with a thought. Hiiragizawa raised his eyebrows, then looked down at his hat. " You want this?" He held out the hat, smirking. " I was always a bit of a Yankees fan."

Syaoran clearly had no idea what Yankees were. He probably did not even know what baseball was. With a laugh, Hiiragizawa approached Syaoran. He put the hat on the boy's head. " You look pretty good." He said.

Suddenly, Syaoran's elbow swung at his face, hitting him in the nose. Hiiragizawa staggered back as his nose cracked and his eyes instantly began watering. He barely managed to duck another swing, catching the boy's wrist as he dodged. He reached for Syaoran's ribs, but the boy jerked away and tried to aim for his nose again. Hiiragizawa dodged, blocked, and ducked more incoming blows. He hit Syaoran's throat purely by accident, causing the other to choke, and used this chance to pin the boy to the floor. He slammed the boy's head repeatedly against the floor without remorse, until he felt the body beneath him sag.

Only then did the soldiers rush in. " Sir! Is everything alright?"

Hiiragizawa's eyes were still watering. " Ugh." He groaned. " Can't believe I let that happen."

More reinforcements came, though by this time it was a bit pointless. He glanced over at the baseball cap, which had flown off to the side. _Baseball cap._ Syaoran had attacked him in hopes of knocking him out and putting on his clothes. " It wouldn't have worked anyway, kid." Hiiragizawa pulled the body up. " I'm a bit of a celebrity around here, myself."

Syaoran jerked, as if to fight him, and all at once several bayonets pointed at their faces.

" Would you watch where you point that thing?" Hiiragizawa scolded. " You nearly poked my eye out! And his! Miss Kinomoto would not be too happy if you scar up her pretty boy." Then again, Hiiragizawa had done a number on Syaoran as well.

" What is going on here?" The general's voice boomed, and Hiiragizawa groaned a little. Kinomoto loomed over them.

" He attacked me." Said Hiiragizawa. " I didn't start this."

General Kinomoto stared at him. " What are you doing here?" The man asked.

" I..." Hiiragizawa blinked. _Huh._ " I was curious." He shrugged. " I didn't know he wasn't even restrained."

" That shall change." The general said ominously, but he gave Hiiragizawa an equally dark look, promising a discussion later on. " I believe he is afraid of needles. Give him some of that pain-causing drug. That should teach him about insolence."

Syaoran had been pale before, but this time he went white as snow. To his credit, he did not beg, even as the soldiers hauled him to his feet and pressed him down on the bed. Someone went out to fetch the equipment, and when he returned, Yukito and Sakura had followed him inside.

General Kinomoto pointed at Hiiragizawa's nose, then gestured at Yukito, who solemnly took a look at it. Hiiragizawa half expected Sakura to protest, but surprisingly, she maintained her silence. Syaoran thrashed whey he caught sight of the needle, and as the man edged closer, he began to scream. Hiiragizawa stopped paying attention when Yukito began leading him out.

" I have to set it straight." Said the doctor. " This is going to hurt."

" I lived through the blow." Said Hiiragizawa flippantly. He winced when he heard Syaoran shriek a final wail before they gagged him. He half heard the general give orders to tie the boy to the bed when Yukito jerked at the bones. " Ugh." Hiiragizawa groaned, feeling disoriented and dizzy. _I have no one but myself to blame for this._

Syaoran's muffled screams began echoing through the hall as the drug took effect. The general came out with the other soldiers, Sakura at his side.

" Kami-sama." Said the general. " Almost regret that order now." He looked at Hiiragizawa. " Is he going to be alright?" He asked Yukito.

Yukito ignored this question completely. " There must be a better way than that."

" Don't tell me you're going soft on him too, like my sister." The general spat. Sakura flinched at this. " Once you finish your business, send him to my office."

" Hai." Yukito replied, clearly unhappy.

Hiiragizawa knew Kinomoto wanted to know why he was in the room. The general left the three of them in the corridor.

" You didn't try to help your pretty boy?" Hiiragizawa noted to Sakura.

The girl sneered at him. " After what he did to you? It's kind enough Oni-chan didn't shoot him right there."

Hiiragizawa inclined his head. He had to remember that despite being discharged from the army, Sakura was still one of the most intelligent people on the planet.

" Still," He remarked over Syaoran's muffled sobs, " Must be hard, listening to that."

" Go to hell." She spat, her eyes gleaming with hate. " I'll have your nose crushed to a million pieces once I'm through with you."

Hiiragizawa laughed, as he stepped back, his nose swelling where it broke and making his voice sound congested. Kami, that hurt. He turned around and left as Sakura seethed.


	16. Truth

All of the World

Truth

General Kinomoto warned Hiiragizawa not to enter Syaoran's room unaccompanied. " This much I expected you to know already." Said the man with disapproval. " Curiosity? What have you accomplished? A broken nose, and deaf ears for the rest of us."

The general originally intended Syaoran to be thrust into the prisons, and was very surprised when the Chinese boy remained in the guest room under orders from his sister. On this matter, however, Sakura refused to budge.

" I already broke a promise." Said she. " And so did Yukito-san, letting you administer the drug. What can he do? He can barely walk from it. Keeping him in the room is at no cost to us. I had him tied. That is enough."

" You make believe you wanted him for information and upper hand." Said the general angrily. " I think I know you a little better than that. You may not be lieutenant now, but that is hardly an excuse for you to lose all traces of sanity and sense. Recall what we discussed before you left for Ningbo! You had a better understanding then, that they are the enemy! _He _is the enemy! You do not tend to enemies as if they were guests! They deserve to rot in the darkest, filthiest pits on this earth! The only time you give them an actual bed is when you are satisfying _yourself._"

They were standing in the sitting room, with porcelain vases on the stands against the walls for decoration. At his last words Sakura reached out and smashed one of them to the floor. She turned to face her brother, but could not bring herself to speak.

Her brother stared at her. " You've gone mad."

" Perhaps." She said. " But you should also keep in mind that what goes around tends to come around."

His eyes widened. " You're picking up their lines now? Have they _brainwashed _you while you were their prisoner?"

" Hardly." Sakura spat. " Li isn't stupid enough to waste his time like that, or theirs." She raised her eyes at her brother challengingly. " Do you doubt my loyalties now, _Oni-chan?_"

The general was stunned into silence by her tone. Never had Sakura ever used such venom in her voice to her own brother. In a subdued voice, he reminded her, " Imotou, I am your big brother. We are family. What is there in the world that we cannot confide in each other? You know I am always there for you, no matter what. Especially now—I am not your superior officer. I am, as you called me. Oni-chan."

_I love him._ Sakura wanted to say. _For all his harsh words, when I was captive he never humiliated me the way we have him. _But there were some words she could not say to her brother, or else she would have said them long ago. She thought of the rising panic when the men entered her cell, their eyes gleaming with lust, and Syaoran's voice, cutting into her memories like a knife. She wanted to tell her brother that Syaoran had saved her in ways he could never imagine.

Instead, she said, " I'm fond of him, Oni-chan."

" I can see that."

" He's not like the others."

" The Chinese?"

She shook her head. " He's not like anyone else I know. You never saw him while he was in his element. He was sick then too. But he was strong. He is easily as noble as any Japanese samurai."

Her brother sat down slowly on the couch. " Sakura," He said gravely, " You and I both know that the Chinese have noble souls among them. Those noble souls are what has been dragging this war out for so long. Long ago they used to be a mighty empire, the master of this continent. That is in the past, but we are dealing with the descendants. I have no doubt that Li Syaoran is one of these brave hearts, but that does not change the fact that he is the enemy. Ours, and our country's." He paused. " Is there something I should know about your captivity with the Communists?"

Sakura looked at him wordlessly.

oO

After Yukito set Hiiragizawa's nose, the spy was in playful spirits again. He heard that the captive was restrained now, and so long as he was accompanied by someone, he was allowed to go in. This was, of course, ridiculous. Before, he had merely assumed that Li Syaoran was a cooperative prisoner. For Kami's sake, he was a spy! Now that he knew better, the young lad, drugged and exhausted as he ought to be by now, was really no match for someone like Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Yukito had beaten him to Syaoran's room, where the doctor was examining his patient, his face tight with frustration and concern. He looked up at Hiiragizawa with irritation.

" Why is it," Hiiragizawa looked at the other soldiers, " That all of you are blaming _me _for what this kid did to himself?"

" I wish you military people would stop provoking him." The doctor snapped. " You think broken shoulders heal in a day? Not to mention he lost a lot of blood thanks to writhing in agony. He's not some bug or fly you can fool around with and pull its wings off." He winced, just as Hiiragizawa chuckled at this new suggestion. " Forget I said that. You people are sick. _Don't _hurt him, or you'll have to deal with me."

" Hai, Doctor." Hiiragizawa bowed. " Always defer to the medical professional."

Yukito sneered, an expression very unsuited to his face, before quitting the room in disgust. The soldiers accompanying Yukito remained behind, since Hiiragizawa had not left.

Hiiragizawa grinned at the soldiers, even as his nose, topped with white splints, obscured most of his face. He turned to Syaoran, who was lying on his side, the boy's wrists tied to the bedpost in front of him. Syaoran was doing a good job of simply ignoring everyone in the room, though from his exhausted features, it probably did not take much effort. Hiiragizawa really wanted to mess with the child. Of course, he could not actually _do _anything without the general's say so, not to mention his dear little sister would be heartbroken if anything were to happen to her precious Chinese boy, but that did not mean Hiiragizawa could not enjoy himself. With an impish smirk, Hiiragizawa suddenly jumped into the air, and landed right on top of the thin body.

Syaoran grunted as the air in his lungs was pressed out of him, and tensed as Hiiragizawa braced his elbows on each side of the boy. " What do you want?" The Chinese youth gasped.

" Revenge." Hiiragizawa purred. " You temporarily ruined my good looks. If it were permanent, it would be much worse, but I still can't just let you get away with it."

" Get off!" Syaoran jerked, but his muscles had weakened considerably due being in consistent pain for several hours, and it came out more like a writhe. " What—what are you doing?!"

Hiiragizawa glanced at the soldiers, who inching closer in amusement. He flashed them a grin, then looked down at the boy. _Shame. Kid's not afraid._ Syaoran was more confused than anything. This teen probably had no idea what Hiiragizawa was suggesting. _Maybe he does not even know this could be done with men. Time for me to teach him._

" You know, you're a bit on the thin side," Hiiragizawa sat up, straddling the young man beneath him, " But you have a great form, as they say." He lifted himself up and turned Syaoran forcibly so the boy's stomach faced down. He then leaned down to Syaoran's ear while running his hands down the boy's sides. " I could just eat you up! You know, guys like you, there's a similar place to a woman's vagina." He turned and waved at one of the soldiers. " Why don't you show the lad where it is?"

Syaoran's jerk was more pronounced this time. Hiiragizawa leaned down, pressing his body against the boy as he grinned into his ear, " Of course, it's actually more similar to the woman's anus, since…it's your anus too. But it squeezes the manhood just as well."

Syaoran was no idiot, and it did not require a genius to understand the implications. Frantic, he tried to throw Hiiragizawa off, and managed to kick one of the soldiers in the face. The soldier cursed, and to retaliate, Hiiragizawa grabbed Syaoran by the hair and buried his face in the pillow.

" It's really generous of the general to keep you here in this room where it's so convenient. Smells a lot worse in the prisons—kind of kills the mood, you know?"

Hiiragizawa felt some pangs of jealousy as he ran his fingers up beneath the boy's shirt. _Kami-sama, how come this kid has _everything_? _What he would give to be so tall. The girls would be falling all over him. _Oh, right. Girls already do. Haha!_

Syaoran's body trembled like a leaf, and Hiiragizawa might have felt pity for the boy if he actually intended to penetrate him. He was making funny noises from the pillow, muffled as they were, but it was obvious the boy was trying to scream. Hiiragizawa pressed his body down completely against the boy, feeling the young man's warmth beneath him. _Eh. Guys are too hard. Like rock. Much nicer to lie down on a woman. But he is so fun to toy with._ He moved his hand down, under the teen's trousers, and though Syaoran had run out of air it seemed like he was sobbing in sheer terror.

The door suddenly slammed, and Hiiragizawa looked up to see Sakura, staring at him with an unreadable expression. Though he knew Sakura had seen this before during interrogations, he quickly withdrew his hand and got off the bed, the force of his departure twisting Syaoran to the side again.

" Kinomoto-san." He then noticed the general behind her. " General."

" You wanted your head smashed in this time, right?" Sakura asked dryly, though the ice lacing her voice was unmistakably cold and dark.

With a cocked eyebrow, Hiiragizawa murmured, " You can't take me on, little miss."

" On the contrary." Said Sakura. " You might be better at combat than me, but in this building, you are not allowed to harm me. I, on the other hand, am perfectly allowed to cut you to pieces."

Hiiragizawa was about to retort, but she had a point there. _Kuso. _" I was just fooling around with him."

" Hai, and if I find that you did any more than that," Sakura hissed, " You can bet _I _am not fooling around!"

Hiiragizawa was tempted to turn that into a double entendre, but the look the girl wore was absolutely murderous. _You got yourself a protective hen there, mate._ He thought, looking at Syaoran wryly. It was time for him to leave.

Syaoran managed to look unbelievably brave and strong despite the tears flowing from his eyes. After Hiiragizawa left, he hissed at the woman, " You wanted to even things out all along, haven't you? We're even! You can go ahead and kill me!"

Sakura stared at him in silence, unable to reply.

Touya watched this exchange without interrupting, before glancing at Syaoran's wrists, which were bloodied from his violent struggles. The boy was pale from exhaustion and desperation and looked like he might faint. He looked at Sakura, who appeared as if Syaoran had stabbed her with his words. _We're even…_

" Untie him." He told the soldiers in the room. Sakura looked at him in surprise. Touya ignored her. He was not sure how he would react to her expression. Disappointment? For what? For getting captured in the first place and requiring someone like Li to save her? For not confiding in her brother that she had nearly been raped, and that her affection for this scum of a teen had been because he had enough decency to protect her?

Syaoran fainted almost as soon as he was untied. Touya ordered everyone out, and the two guards were to allow no one in and no one out except Touya himself. His sister followed him silently. He knew that she knew. They entered the living room where minutes before, Touya had been trying to connect with her. _Damn that boy to hell._ Touya thought viciously. _Now _I _can't harm him either. Not for what he did for Sakura._

Perhaps they were even for Syaoran, but not for Touya. Or his sister, it seems.

" Is there anything else I should know?" Touya asked coldly.

He saw, from his peripheral vision, his sister shake her head miserably.

He turned his head to face her, angry. " You could have avoided all of this if you told me sooner, you know. Does Yukito know?"

Once again, shake. Figures. Yukito was the type to love all beings. Fitting for a doctor, even if it often irritated Touya to no end.

" You matter more to me than that." Touya scolded, filled with disappointment. " What is a little inconvenience, compared to your honor? Instead you lead me around this dance, and tell me all these half-truths about what he is really doing here."

" I didn't know how to say." And he could read honesty in her eyes.

_True._ He did not know how to reply either. But at least now he knew. Li Syaoran can never go back to the Communists. Touya cannot harm him. He could not live with himself if he did. The best thing was if Li were converted to their cause.

It was what they had been doing all along, but only half-heartedly. That has to change.

" You will leave with Yukito in three days." Touya told Sakura. " He's going to Tomoeda, where he can't hurt anyone."


	17. Melting Ice

All of the World

Melting Ice

Sakura and Yukito spent the next day preparing for their departure, and after meeting with his officers on the next plan of action, Touya decided it was high time to pay a more benign visit to his sister's savior.

He found Syaoran in the room sitting by the window, looking out. After Hiiragizawa's antics, all fight seemed to have gone out of him. Syaoran was exhausted and frightened. His gaze was distant and lost. He looked at Touya, noticeably more despondent than before. He had been completely unprepared for what had happened.

Touya figured he owed Hiiragizawa for this, as he doubted mere pain could have frightened the lad into submission—it seemed to have little effect on those weaker than Syaoran. Touya knew Syaoran's type. Pain was not what they feared. Nor death.

" Do you know how to play Weiqi?" Touya asked in Chinese, just to ease the teen. Syaoran's eyes filled with confusion and uncertainty, and he shook his head.

Go had always been a favorite game of Touya's. It tested one's strategy, patience, and concentration, and was not bad as a way to spend idle time to get to know one's opponent. He ordered a nineteen by nineteen board and stones. " Black goes first." Said Touya. " I will let you play black, since you are a beginner."

Syaoran still looked very tired, but his eyes shone with a determined light, as if he knew that this was his opportunity to get to know Touya as well, and perhaps use it to his advantage. Not that it wold do him much good. In two days, Syaoran would be on the ferry to Tomoeda, away from China, forever. The boy was not putting up much of a fight, but there was nothing he could really do.

Touya spent the first ten minutes going over the basics of go before they began a simple game. Syaoran, to his credit, played along as if they were long-time friends. Touya had to marvel at Syaoran's style.

" What made you join the Communists?"

" Why do you want to know?" Syaoran asked, his voice hard but not harsh. He probably did not have the strength. " Hiiragizawa sent you to ask me this?"

Touya set down a stone. " I give the orders. Not the other way around."

Syaoran was quiet, staring at the board.

" Pretty young. Nineteen right now, and you've been doing this for a while." Said Touya. " Why?"

" Kinomoto Sakura is no older than I."

Touya leaned back. " Ah, but see, I do know why she joined the army. Japan on the rise, father and brother both top ranking officials. She has a gift for strategy, and a loyalty to her country."

" As have I." Syaoran replied darkly. He set a stone down.

Touya stared. Not a bad move, for a beginner. Syaoran broke a subtle rule with that move, but Touya did not bother correcting him. There will be plenty of time later on. This game was mainly for ice-breaking. He set a stone down next to Syaoran's, feeling that this topic was closed for now. " Why did you save my sister?"

" I didn't save her. I saved my men." Syaoran leaned back. " So you can stuff your 'gratitude'. I don't want it."

Touya refused to let himself get angry over the younger man's insolence. " You seem pretty determined to believe we will harm you."

" You already did." Syaoran said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Touya rose angrily. " You have seen nothing yet, _gaki._"

" I'm sure I haven't." Syaoran replied solemnly, even as alarm flickered in his eyes. Touya knew he was thinking of Hiiragizawa, and what the spy might do if he was no longer restrained by the general's orders.

Touya sat down again.

Strangely, Syaoran decided it was his turn to ask the questions. " What do you hope to accomplish by sending me to Tomoeda?"

" Simple." Said Touya, as Syaoran laid down a stone. " We get you out of the way of the war."

" You can easily just kill me."

" You might have noticed my sister is curiously against that."

" Very curious indeed." Said Syaoran. " Perhaps she has different motives than you."

" …" Touya suddenly realized that he was unprepared to deal with this version of Syaoran. Previously, he had been working with a sick, distraught and panicked boy. Playing go had given the teen confidence somehow. Or perhaps, the boy had resigned to his fate, whatever it may be, and this was how he reacts to hopeless situations. _I can see why my sister took a liking to you. It was not just the looks, after all._

" Your Communist friends may say the same of you, in time." Touya replied, referring to their possible doubts of his loyalties.

Syaoran tilted his head and held it in his hand, as a headache marred his features. He straightened as he brought his anger under control. " They might. It doesn't matter what they think. Only that we win."

Ten more minutes passed, and neither spoke. Touya found Syaoran inadvertently breaking more rules in the meantime, for Touya had not explained these rules to him. The minutes ticked by and Touya was winning the game, though neither were surprised.

" What do you hope to achieve, after winning this war?" Touya asked a bit snidely, breaking the silence. Syaoran did not reply, looking like he did not know what Touya meant. " You go back to that god-forsaken waste of a life. Your father will still be poor and your mother will still be starving."

" No they won't." Said Syaoran coldly. " Your friends took care of that."

Touya looked at him levelly. " Well, you'll starve on your own then."

Syaoran was silent, his amber eyes glowing as he glared.

" China is a piece of trash."

" You seem to want this piece of trash quite a lot."

Touya could not deny that. He leaned back, considering the young man before him.

" You know that too." Syaoran spat. " But of course, you don't care. You think you can do whatever you want just because you can. You little Japanese don't know anything. Secluded on your little islands, protected by the sea—you haven't seen enough of the world to understand how it works. Even if you win this war, you take over the Chinese mainlands, build your little shrines, and set up your sushi bars—we are Chinese and we will always be Chinese. It is in our blood. We will remember how you slaughtered our children and our mothers and fathers, our brothers and sisters, how you treated us like dogs and forced us to worship you as if you were gods. There will come a time when Japan weakens. And we'll be waiting."

Touya paused. " Perhaps." He said softly. " But you won't be there to see it."

" I don't have to." Syaoran smiled wistfully. " But that's something you Japanese will never understand."

There was fight in him yet. Syaoran knew he could not physically fight them off, but his spirit was hardly shaken. If not for his service to Sakura, Touya would have tried much harder to break him. As it was, the general only found himself admiring the young teen's gall.

Syaoran had lost the board game, but he had won this round. Touya cleared the board wordlessly—he had nothing to say. Syaoran watched him leave.

oO

" There's no need to look at him." Touya said in annoyance. " I didn't hurt the whelp."

Yukito folded his arms and stared. " What were you doing in there?"

" You think Sakura likes him?" Touya ignored Yukito completely.

" She's _your _sister."

Touya frowned. " We better get her back to Tomoeda. I think being surrounded by soldiers, as she is, she's hungering for a different sort of man."

" …" Yukito blinked. " You have no idea how exceedingly odd it is to hear you talk like that." He then went on, " Not to mention, Li Syaoran is a soldier himself."

" We'd be hard pressed to find one better than him, even in Japan." Touya scowled. " Of all the people, why does she have to fall for _him?_"

" You think she loves him?"

Touya hesitated, torn. " I should hope not." He said at last. " But after talking with him, I could see why she would."

" You _talked _with him? He _talked _to you?"

" I'm not a baka, Yukito-san. I have my ways of getting to know a person."

Yukito glanced at the board. " By playing _go?_"

Irritated, Touya began walking down the hall. To his chagrin, Yukito hurried after him.

" What if she loves him? What are you going to do? Are you going to just let her?"

" Of course not. I told you, I'm not a baka."

" Then what?"

" Get _him _to fall in love with someone else, of course. Preferably a half-breed. It's pretty obvious _he _has no such affections for her."

" That's a comforting thought." Yukito remarked sarcastically. " Why did you go talk to him? To make sure he doesn't love her? I fail to see how that would matter."

" It doesn't."

" Then why did you suddenly decide to chit-chat with a kid you originally wanted to skin alive?"

Yukito had no idea what happened with Hiiragizawa last night. Touya found it difficult to explain, and if he had not forgiven his sister for her former silence already, he would have now.

" Put it this way." Touya replied. " There's hope for him yet."

oO

During lunch Touya allowed Sakura to eat with Syaoran, as she sometimes did while he had been feverish. Sakura wanted to apologize, for her brother and for Hiiragizawa, but did not know how to begin. She was not used to being in such a position. As a result, most of the meal passed in complete, awkward silence.

Syaoran was the one who broke it. " Your brother came to talk to me today." He said in Chinese.

Sakura laid down her chopsticks. She wanted to ask if he was alright, but it seemed both redundant and revealing of her own distrust in her brother's restraint.

" You owe me nothing." Syaoran said after a moment. " I can't fathom why you people think you do."

Sakura looked down in her bowl. " You're not being very smart." She said. " You should take any favors you can get, at this point."

" I want no favors." Syaoran said coldly. " From you, from your dear doctor, or your brother."

Sakura leaned forward. " That torture you were so ready to believe in? Here's a secret, Li-san. It's all true. We flay our prisoners, skin them alive, pour boiling oil into their eyeballs and make them swallow melted glass. You should be grateful that all you got was a bit of pain-inducing drug. That was _nothing_ compared to what we normally do. Especially after all you did to the Japanese army."

" Oh yes, I am very grateful." Syaoran spat, losing his temper. " I am ever so grateful that I was able to watch you vermin pick apart my father with a hook and scatter his remains for the dogs to eat. I am so grateful that you left my mother dying and raped my sisters so that in shame, they went and drowned themselves, leaving me all alone in the world." He slammed his chopsticks down on the plates. " And you wonder why I joined the Communists."

Sakura, unable to reply directly to this, picked some meats for him and laid it on his rice. " You need more protein." She said quietly.

" You can't make me go to Japan."

_He is not going to cooperate._ Sakura sighed mentally. " You don't have a choice."

" I have my ways." Syaoran looked at her. " Why are you so anxious to bring me to Tomoeda anyway?"

" Eat your lunch, Li-san."

" You don't know!" Syaoran suddenly grinned a feral grin. " Or perhaps you can't say? You wish to convert me somehow, I reckon." He rose suddenly, leaving the table, laughing bitterly. " Maybe you think it's the air! Or the water, hm? Something about the Chinese air makes me loyal to China."

Sakura closed her eyes, mentally cringing at his words. They sounded so airheaded, the way he said them, even though this was often the excuse the Japanese used whenever things went wrong.

" Converting you would be ideal." She said at last. " But really, it's to protect you. I don't want you to die."

Syaoran studied her then, and she felt his gaze burning through her, like he was peering into her very soul. He seemed to realize something, for a strange look blanketed his face.

He returned to the table.

" When was your father killed?" Sakura asked, feeling that she must know, for her own sake. She thought of Syaoran's screams in his nightmare, calling for his father, _begging._

" Seven years ago."

" You were twelve?"

Syaoran did not respond, but his silence was an affirmation.

" I am sorry." Sakura said lamely, for she was truly regretful. The words did not seem sufficient to convey her feelings.

Syaoran glanced at her. His look was not warm, and he did not seem forgiving, but strangely, at the same time he did not seem to reject her sentiment.


	18. Readapted…

All of the World

Discontinued…

Forsaken Moon has adopted the story with my blessings. You can find it here:

.net/s/7083536/1/All_of_the_World

My sincerest apologies to all my readers who were hoping for me to update at some point, but it's truly been too long and I've moved entirely out of the manga fandom, so as much as I would like to finish the story, that is no longer possible. Thank you all who have read and reviewed this fic. You guys are the best, and I hope you all check out Forsaken Moon's adaptation!


End file.
